Love It's Difficult
by Evil Breakeven
Summary: Colin&Lana, apenas. Só queria agradecer a quem tem me acompanhado aqui, depois da exclusão do Nyah. Devo continuar postando por causa de vocês :)
1. Chapter 1

Lana nunca imaginara que sua personagem pudesse ser associada romanticamente com Hook, mas depois da pergunta dessa tarde ela se pegou pensando na possibilidade e acabou por concordar que o pirata com uma história parecida com a sua mereci sua torcida. Claro que não era só isso. No fundo ela queria mais cenas com o Colin, provocá-lo era algo que ela adorava fazer, mesmo quando era coisa de seus personagens. Aquele jeito de irmão mais velho dele com todos, realmente a tinha feito nutrir um carinho muito grande por ele. O fato de se relacionar melhor com homens desde sempre, talvez pela vida no Brooklin, também a ajudou a conhecer e gostar da pessoa maravilhosa que ele era. Claro que a aparência dele era um bônus mais que agradável: aquele sorriso sedutor, aquele jeito de levantar a sobrancelha, fora aquela imensidão azul que era o seu olhar. Olhar esse que agora a olhava com um curiosidade genuína.

Colin sempre adorava as cenas com Lana. Ela era a pessoa mais divertida do cast! Sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da língua e vivia inventando brincadeiras com todos. Fora a simpatia e a gargalhada que enxia o ouvido e o coração de todos. Os dois logo se tornaram bons amigos e isso era algo que ele gostava bastante. Ele nunca teve pensamentos impróprios para meros amigos por ela, mas depois de umas cenas bem fortes com de seu personagem com Regina, onde ele pode ficar bem próximo dela e sentir aquele cheiro inebriante que vinha do seu perfume, que ele se pegava torcendo por mais cenas com ela. Cenas em que ele a espremia contra a parede e arrancava beijos dela. Colin sabia que isso era o mais perto que chegaria daquela mulher, pois ela tinha acabado de ficar noiva do senhor Certinho-Pé-No-Saco-DiBlasio, e mesmo que ele odiasse aquilo ele podia ver a felicidade dela e ficava um pouco mais complacente com a situação. COLIN VOCÊ É CASADO, ORAS. Ele se repreendeu com o pensamento. Todos esses sentimentos e desejos confusos foram testados com a pergunta dessa tarde. O que ele mais desejava era que Regina se tornasse o novo interesse amoroso de Hook. Ele já podia se deliciar com todas as cenas cômicas e românticas que os dois fariam; pensava nas chances de ir ensaiar com ele e sem trailer e das oportunidades de ficar mais perto dela. Ele tinha uma vaga lembrança de sorrir um pouco demais e se empolgar muito com a ideia, talvez ele até tivesse se aproximado demais dela no calor do momento, mas isso era uma coisa pra ele ver no youtube mais tarde. Agora ele estava sentado no banco de trás do carro que estava levando os dois de volta para o hotel e ele não conseguia parar de olhar pra mulher do lado dela. Ela era maravilhosa, isso ele já sabia desde o minuto que pôs o olho nela, mas hoje ela estava mais sexy do que nunca com aquele vestido de couro, realçando seus pequenos, mas definidos, seios. A parte debaixo, levemente mais curta que o normal agora que ela estava sentada, e ele podia ver as belas coxas dela, definidas e duras, e bem expostas. Ao olhar pra ela, ele podia jurar que corou um pouco com a percepção que ela percebeu seus olhares nada discretos percorrendo seu corpo. E ao invés de repreende-lo ela olhava pra ele, interrogativa e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir, e quando ela retribuiu, aqueles dentes perfeitamente brancos e certos direcionados a ele, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha se apoderar de seu corpo. Ela ria com os lábios e com os olhos e ele se deleitava com aquela imagem. Pena que durou apenas alguns segundos, antes do celular dela tocar e ele conseguir ler com o canto dos olhos a palavra "Amor" na tela. "Colin, o que exatamente você está pensando seu idiota?!", ele mentalizou, e para esquecer aquilo tudo, e pra não escutar as palavras que ela dirigia carinhosamente ao seu noivo, ele colocou seus fones de ouvido na maior altura. Enquanto Maroon 5 gritava algo sobre Mick Jagger em seu ouvido, ele resolveu dar uma olhada rápida em seu twitter e descobriu que o romance entre Hook e Regina era querido por muitos fãs, e tinha até nome: Hooked Queen, como uma menina chamada Mirza gentilmente o informou.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina pode sentir um ligeiro alivio penetrar seu corpo quando seu celular tocou. Mesmo que ela estivesse chateada com o Fred, ele ligou em um momento altamente oportuno. Colin a olhava com um desejo familiar, mas a primeira vez que ela o viu naquela imensidão azul, e sentiu algo extremamente novo e estranho. Ao invés de massagear p seu ego saber como ela era desejada, ela sentiu um pequeno tremor dentra dela. Wtf?! Ela pensou. Ele e casado e eu sou quase casada. Mas quando ele virou um pouco a cabeça e deu aquele sorriso torto que ele tanto amava, ela sentiu borboletas no estomago. - alo.  
Ela percebeu Colin se remexer inquieto do lado dela, desviar o olhar e colocar os fones, tentando dar a ela um momento de privacidade com o seu noivo. O que ele não sabia era que ela estava puta da vida com o Fred. Além dele não aceitar a ida dela a Comic Con ele insistia em exigir que ela ficasse no hotel e não fosse a nenhum evento para o qual o cast fosse convidado. Ele não entendia que ela era uma atriz de um show famoso e que ela precisava aproveitar essa chance. Ele não aceitava o fato de ela depender desses eventos pra conseguir se promover, pois séries não duram para sempre. Fora que ela tinha passado as férias inteiras a disposição dele pra ele simplesmente viajar no dia do aniversario dela. Não, ele tinha que entender que isso era a vida dela. Mas ele não entendia, e isso vinha causando brigas comunais entre eles nas ultimas semanas. Quando ela percebeu já estava gritando com ele, mais uma vez, quando ele disse que o casamento era mais importante que qualquer tentativa de alavancar a carreira dela. Ela desligou o telefone e se permitiu sentir a raiva crescendo dentro dela. E como boa canceriana ela despejou toda essa raiva da única maneira que ela sabia: chorando.

Colin estava tão concentrado em ignorar a mulher ao seu lado que só percebeu os soluços baixos muito tempo depois. A princípio ele não sabia o que fazer, ele queria saber o que aquele idiota tinha feito pra ele, o ódio já subindo a cabeça. Mas ele preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário maldoso sobre o futuro marido dela, e simplesmente levou a mão e empurrou algumas lágrimas que estavam por lá. Ele viu Lana assustar e corar novamente, como se ela tivesse esquecido-se dele ali. Ela tentou disfarçar e ele como bom cavalheiro que era não fez perguntas, apenas a puxou para um abraço. Ela a princípio tentou se manter firme, mas depois se entregou aos braços envolventes dele. Ambos sentiram uma queimação estranha começando a penetrar o corpo deles, mas eles se concentraram muito para ignorar.

- Preciso quebrar a cara de alguém, Mrs. Parrilla? – Colin quebrou o silêncio, mas não afrouxou o abraço.

- Não – ela respondeu meio em dúvida – por hora – completou. Colin não entendia como uma briga dela com seu futuro marido podia causar essa sensação tão grande de prazer que ele estava sentido.

- Acho melhor você melhorar essa carinha, pois estamos chegando no hotel e tenho certeza que haverá milhões de pessoas querendo ver esse sorriso.

Ela tentou forçar o seu melhor sorriso, mas não saiu como esperado.

- Meu rosto está muito borrado?

- Não, só um pouco.

Ela já tirava algumas maquiagens da bolsa pra se retocar quando Colin tomou sua nécessaire da mão dela.

- Sempre quis fazer isso – e com isso ele começou a passar um pouco de batom na boca dela, ignorando todos os seus impulsos de beijá-la ali mesmo e repreendendo-se mentalmente com o pensamento. Mas foi mais forte do que ele, antes que ele pudesse pensar ou perceber já estava a centímetros de distância dela. Agora tão perto ele sentia sua respiração e analisava sua reação confusa: mesmo demonstrando um ligeiro conflito interno ela não se moveu e ele podia jurar que ela estava esperando esse momento. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa a porta do carro abriu, e a multidão de fãs já gritavam o nome deles. Com a decepção nítida em suas feições ambos desceram do carro e foram receber seus maiores companheiros com todo o carinho que eles mereciam. Pena que o pensamento dos dois não estava em nenhum daqueles rostos exultantes ali, mas naquele pequeno insight que tiveram dentro do carro. O que poderia ter acontecido se eles tivessem se entregado?


	3. Chapter 3

_–_ _Eu quero você__!_

_Colin não aguentou chegar no elevador e já foi logo jogando Lana pela porta que levava as escadas. O efeito do álcool correndo suas veias era maravilhoso e ele mal podia esperar onde essa bebedeira os levaria. Ele não estava bêbado a ponto de não saber o que estava fazendo, mas o pouco que ele tinha bebido tinha lhe dado a coragem de fazer o que ele queria há muito tempo. Logo que ele ouviu a porta batendo, jogou a mulher na parede olhou dentro dos olhos dela e o viu escurecer de desejo por ele. Só isso o fez estremecer. Ele já podia sentir seu membro rígido contra ela. E ver como ela estava entregue a ele o excitava ainda mais. Não era tempo de ser romântico, não era desse tipo o relacionamento deles e a essa altura ele não podia controlar todos os seus instintos de possui-la logo. Quando ele a beijou foi uma sensação inexplicável. Ambos agindo puramente por prazer sem se preocupar com delicadezas, foi um beijo voraz, ardente e profundo. Ele não aguentava mais a dor latejante em seu membro, então ele levantou o vestido dela na altura da cintura, empurrou sua calcinha para o lado ao mesmo tempo que abria o zíper de sua calça. Ele a penetrou rápido e com força, fazendo-a gemer de dor e espanto. Uma vez dentro dela, ele não conseguia parar, estocada atrás de estocada. Quando ela arqueou a cabeça pra trás, ele pode sentir que estava destruindo todas as barreiras e que ela já estava vindo. Ele não parou, nem diminui o ritmo e quando entrou com toda a força dentro dela, a sentiu tremer toda com o orgasmo que a tinha atingido. Eles gozaram juntos e se explodiram de prazer caindo e sentando na escada na frente deles. Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que falar. De repente, como se tivesse tomado consciência do que tinha acontecido ela levantou, ajeitou sua roupa e saiu sem olhar pra trás, deixando ele ainda na escada se recuperando do que tinha acabado de acontecer._

_Ela entrou no elevador ainda chocada com o que tinha acontecido. Ela podia sentir várias sensações inundar seu corpo pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela estava incrivelmente excitada e admirada com a selvageria de Colin. Assim que ela chegou no quarto deitou na cama e ficou relembrando. Foi tudo muito rápido, mas aquilo tinha causado tamanho prazer nela que o gozo veio naturalmente. Ela ficou impressionada com as estocadas fortes e firmes daquele homem. O modo como ele a penetrou foi de uma agressividade sem tamanho que a pegou desprevenida e quando percebeu já estava entregue aquele momento e aquele homem que a dominava. Esses pensamentos a fizeram se contorcer na cama e já podia se sentir molhada de novo. Ela não podia ir atrás dele, mas queria mais, precisava de mais. Automaticamente ela desceu suas mãos e começou a massagear seu clitóris pensando em Colin. Ela gemia e seu peito arfava ao lembrar daquelas mãos a segurando contra a parede. Quando ela penetrou dois dedos em seu núcleo lembrou dos olhos azuis escurecidos pelo desejo e se movimentava cada vez mais rápido. Não saciada enfiou um terceiro dedo e se lembrou de como ele a preenchia completamente. Todas essas sensações inundaram seu corpo e ela gozou pela segunda vez essa noite, gritando o nome que ela se esforçou pra não chamar mais cedo. Ela ficou em silêncio sentindo seu corpo ainda se contorcer pelo prazer. Resolveu ir tomar um banho gelado pra acalmar seus hormônios, mas acabou optando por deitar e relaxar na banheira. Nesse momento já totalmente livre do álcool ela começou a se recordar de como os eventos da noite a levaram a fazer sexo com Colin-Casado-O'Donoghue nas escadas do hotel._

Lana atendia todos os fãs com muita atenção. Colin já tinha acabado suas fotos e autógrafos, mas a fila da mulher só aumentava. Ele ficou parando admirando sua simpatia e como ela gostava de fazer isso. O carinho dos fãs simplesmente a encantava, a ponto de fazê-la esquecer toda a discussão que tivera com Fred. Quando ela sentiu que estava sendo observada olhou pra ele e sorriu, respondendo com os olhos que estava tudo bem com ela. Ele resolveu subir e ir se arrumar, afinal todo o cast tinha uma festa pra ir mais tarde. Lana acabou seus autógrafos e foi direto para o seu quarto. Estava com tanta raiva de Fred pela maneira estúpida que ele a tinha tratado mais cedo, que resolveu que iria nessa festa de qualquer jeito. Pediu um help para Troy e logo começou a se arrumar. Optou por um vestido simples, nem tão provocativo, o tipo de coisa que a mãe dela usaria, floral. Não queria mais um tópico na lista do noivo quando eles fossem brigar por essa festa. Troy rapidamente a maquiou e tratou de dar um volume em seus cabelos curtos. Quando ela já estava pronta, desceu para pegar um táxi, pois Troy iria demorar e ela não esperaria por ele. Pretendia ficar pouco tempo na festa, não estava em clima de diversão, mas queria mostrar pro Fred que ela era dona da vida dela. Assim que ela chegou na rua encontrou Ginny e Josh entrando em um táxi, e acabou indo com eles. Eles sempre ficam bem fofinhos juntos e Lana gostava disso.

– Você está linda Lana - Josh a elogiou. Ele sempre a elogiava mesmo que ela tivesse um trapo.

– Você também não esta muito mal, Charming - ela disse com voz de Evil Queen que sempre o fazia rir.

Quando eles chegaram ao evento o resto do cast já estava lá. Seus olhos foram rapidamente encontrando os de Colin e ela corou lembrando-se do momento deles mais cedo. Ele estava tão admirado olhando pra ela que nem percebeu quando o Michael falou com ele.

– Ela é linda né cara?!

– É, ela é - ele respondeu saindo de seu devaneio e indo ao encontro dela.

– Você não cansa de ser admirada Mrs. Parrila?

– Honestamente, não - ela brincou.

Durante a festa ela ficou sentada observando as pessoas se interagirem e se divertirem.

– O que foi Lana? - uma voz a assustou.

– Nada - ela disse não muito convincente - Na verdade já estou Info embora.

– Você não vai sair daqui sem dançar uma música comigo - Colin disse já puxando ela pra pista de dança.

– Só uma - ela deixou-se levar sorrindo - E nunca mais me chame de Lana, não combina com você.

Começaram a dançar e a beber a ponto dela jurar que estava se divertindo. Quando começou a tocar Spice Girls ela não resistiu. Era o hino da sua juventude poxa. Ela começou a cantar alto e a fazer gestos, que eram atentamente observados por Colin. Quando ele começou a cantar com ela, as gargalhadas foram imediatas e ambos começaram a dançar e cantar e a sentir o efeito de todo o álcool consumido. Ele sorria por vê-la feliz, ele sempre queria vê-la feliz e quando ele percebeu que estava contribuindo para a felicidade dela, ele sentiu algo tão terno dentro dele que ele podia jurar que era amor. _Não Colin, é só amizade, ela é sua amiga e nada mais_. Mas quando ela começou a rebolar, seus olhos bateram direto naquela bunda grande e redonda. Ele começou a sentir algo parecido com desejo tomando conta de seu corpo. E, como ele descobriria mais tarde, desejo misturado com álcool não era uma boa coisa. Ela queria toma-la ali mesmo, agarra-la em seus braços e beija-la até ela perder o ar. Descobrir cada pedacinho daquela boca gostosa e sentir o gosto que vinha dela. Ela viu o modo como ele a olhava e isso a fez estremecer. Ele a queria e ela o queria também. Ela queria ter aqueles olhos azuis olhando na imensidão dos dela antes de tomar a boca dela em desejo, antes de sentir os braços dele a imprensando contra a parede e a boca dele desbravado a dela. Mas tão rápido o pensamento veio logo foi embora com a lembrança que ambos eram comprometidos com outras pessoas. Ela se aproximou um pouco dele que foi arregalando os olhos enquanto acompanhava a chegada dela, tão próxima, tão cheirosa, tão linda... Tão gostosa. E tão do Fred.

– Está muito divertido, mas eu realmente preciso ir embora - ela disse no ouvido dele, causando arrepios em ambos.

– Vamos então - e antes que pudesse sair do lugar ela agarrou seu braço. O toque dela doeu profundamente no membro dele.

– Colin não precisa ir comigo, não sou mais criança e não preciso de companhia pra achar um táxi e ir pro hotel.

– Mrs. Parrilla se você acha que eu vou deixar você e toda sua estonteante beleza sozinhas, você está muito enganada - ele disse dando aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava - Eu sou um cavalheiro que vai levar a dama alcoolizada até seu quarto.

Ele passou por ela, que estava congelada no lugar. Depois daquele sorriso torto ela podia jurar ter sentido algo na sua calcinha. Ele parou, olhou pra ela, e quando ela não saiu do lugar ele voltou e a puxou pelo braço até a saída.

A tensão sexual dentro do táxi era quase palpável. Ela pode perceber o quanto estava bêbada e sua cabeça pesava. Por impulso ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro do homem que logo a puxou para mais perto.

– Você está irresistivelmente cheiroso - ela disse depois de um tempo, ou melhor, o álcool disse.

Ele demorou alguns minutos para assimilar o que tinha ouvido.

– Você também não deixa a desejar Mrs. Parrilla.

Ela levantou a cabeça e pode constatar novamente aqueles olhos a desejando.

– Você me acha bonita Colin?

– Lana, o mundo te acha bonita.

– Mas o mundo não me interessa agora.

– Sim Lana, eu te acho incrivelmente bonita e gostosa - ele acrescentou provocativamente.

– Você também não deixa a desejar Mr O'Donaughe.

Ela riu, mas seu sorriso era sedutor, ela o estava provocando e isso estava o enlouquecendo. Seu membro já totalmente excitado latejava de desejo por aquela mulher na frente dele.

– Eu vejo desejo?

– Sim, Mrs. Parrilla, eu te desejo.

E antes que ela pudesse responder, ele já estava perto, perigosamente, perto. Mas o táxi parou. E eles se viram na porta do hotel.

Ele a puxou para fora e entrou na primeira porta que viu na frente.

– Eu quero você.


	4. Chapter 4

Lana já estava deitada na cama quando seu celular vibrou, de novo. O Fred já tinha ligado mil vezes, mas ela não estava com disposição de ouvir o mesmo sermão de sempre a respeito da festa de hoje a noite. Mas no fundo ela estava um pouco arrependida de ter ido, ela estava com medo do que aconteceu e do que poderia acontecer entre ela e o Colin. Ela estava extremamente confusa com tudo que tinha acontecido. Ela ainda podia sentir aqueles braços a envolvendo e aqueles olhos azuis a desejando. Era isso, desejo apenas. Eles se desejam e só. Ambos amavam outras pessoas, mas o desejo, isso eles não podiam negar. Mas no fundo ela sabia que não era isso, se fosse só desejo ela não sentiria seu coração se enternecer ao se lembrar dele tentando fazer ela se divertir na festa, dele passando batom nela mais cedo e da preocupação que ele demonstrou quando a viu chorando. Porra Lana, isso é errado. Você é noiva e ele é casado, e ponto. Decidiu esquecer tudo o que aconteceu essa noite e nunca mais tocar no assunto. Preferiu não conversar com Colin sobre isso, apenas agir normalmente. Mas quando seu celular vibrou e ela viu o nome do "amigo" na tela, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Não cumpri minha palavra, espero que possa me perdoar.

Ela leu na tela do celular mas não entendeu muito bem o que ele quis dizer.

- Como assim?

- Prometi que deixaria você e sua beleza estonteante no seu quarto, mas acabei deixando vocês chegarem ao seu quarto sozinhas.

- Ah Colin, até parece né?!

- Me perdoa?

- Claro, pare com isso.

- Eu também te perdoo, Mrs. Parrilla.

- Ah é? E porque eu preciso ser perdoada?

- Você me deixou sozinho nas escadas, saiu sem nem olhar pra trás.

O estomago de Lana se contorceu. Ela não queria tocar nesse assunto mas ela sabia que tinha sido errado da parte dela sair da maneira que ela saiu. Ele merecia uma justificativa, mas ela também poxa, justificativa essa que nenhum dos dois tinha, então ela preferiu correr dali. Ainda estava louca de desejo e queria mais, queria muito mais, mas não podia. E por isso tinha fugido. Eram muitas perguntas a serem respondidas, mas ambos estavam tão confusos e bêbados que não sabiam nem como agir. Ela não sabia o que responder, mas ela não podia deixar ele sem resposta, de novo.

- Já que estou perdoada é melhor não falarmos mais sobre isso.

- Porque?

- Porque foi um momento Colin, e como todos os momentos eles passam.

- Isso é o que eu sou pra você Lana? Um momento?

Outra pergunta que ela não tinha resposta. Droga! Colin só dificultava as coisas. Ela queria ter uma resposta razoável pra ele, mas não queria mentir, mas também não sabia o que era verdade. Ai que confusão!

- Claro que não Colin. Você é meu amigo, um dos melhores aliás.

- O que a gente fez não foi coisa de amigo Lana.

- Eu sei, mas eu estava bêbada.

- Não precisa falar mais nada. Já entendi o recado. Você não estava em seu juízo perfeito e por isso ficou comigo, um MOMENTO em que o álcool falou mais alto. Tudo bem Lana. Obrigado pela sinceridade, só queria saber se você estava bem, mas parece que sim. Desculpe se te incomodei, não faço mais isso. Boa noite, Lana.

Merda! Ela não esperava que fosse magoa-lo desse jeito ao afirmar que estava bêbada. Ela sabia que no fundo estava totalmente consciente do que estava fazendo, ela queria aquilo, mas era muito mais fácil culpar a bebida do que assumir o desejo que ela sentia por ele. E agora ele tinha colocado tudo a perder. Ela tinha afastado a pessoa do cast que mais se preocupava com ela, e agora teria que olhar na cara dele todos os dias e encarar a decepção que emanava dele, a mágoa e os sentimentos indefinidos que ambos sentiam. Parabéns Lana, você conseguiu estragar tudo em uma noite só! Fred estava puto com ela pela festa, Colin estava puto com ela pelo sexo enlouquecido e pela falsa indiferença e ela estava puta com ela mesma por não saber o que fazer com tantos conflitos. Resolveu ir dormir, antes que ela pudesse fazer mais uma merda pra completar a cota do dia. Antes que pudesse adormecer recebeu uma mensagem da JMo confirmando o horário do voo deles, amanhã bem cedo. Ela só respondeu ok e virou para o lado onde adormeceu rapidamente.

Os sonhos de Lana foram confusos e ela podia sentir seu corpo dolorido pela noite mal dormida. Algo com Colin e Fred em cima dela, ambos cobrando amor, ambos cobrando desejo e ambos exigindo prazer. E ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, nem no sonho, nem na vida real. Ela já estava na portaria do hotel com Ginny, Josh, JMo e Michal, quando Adam e Eddy desceram.

- O Colin não vai com a gente. Ele pegou um avião de madrugada. - Foi Adam quem deu a notícia que fez o estomago de Lana revirar.

- Mas porque ele não pode esperar até amanhecer gente? - JMo perguntou preocupada.

- Não sei, ele apenas deixou recado na recepção. Então vamos se não perdemos nosso voo.

Lana não sabia o que fazer, estava com raiva pela covardia dele, mas sabia que ela tinha pisado na bola. Ela nunca devia ter insinuado que só tinha ficado com ele porque estava bêbada, mas ela não sabia o que falar. Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem um pouco de lágrimas, e logo tentou de se controlar. Tudo que ela não precisava era de perguntas sobre o porque ela estava, no mínimo, diferente. Ela se sentou sozinha e um pouco afastada do cast, afinal seu parceiro já havia ido embora. Assim que eles pousaram em Vancouver Fred a estava esperando, e todos os seus pensamentos em Colin foram substituídos pela raiva que ela sentia do seu noivo. E os olhos dele não podiam demonstrar menos raiva em direção a ela.

Eles entraram no carro e começaram a discutir, a mesma discussão de novo, os mesmo motivos. Aquilo já a estava cansando. Ele não podia ser idiota a ponto de não entender que era da carreira dela que ele estava falando. Ela não iria abandonar nada disso pra virar a dona de casa que ele queria.

- PORRA SE VOCÊ NÃO TÁ SATISFEITO COMIGO ARRUMA OUTRA - ela gritou e abriu a porta do carro, descendo e indo a pé até sua casa. Ela precisava por a cabeça no lugar e Fred não a estava ajudando. Na verdade estava, fazendo a escolha que ela tinha que tomar um pouco mais fácil. Mas não, não era só ela. Colin era casado, e ela não sabia o que ele estava sentindo, além da mágoa por ela.

Logo que ela chegou em casa tomou um banho e arrumou algumas coisas. Hoje mesmo eles iriam pra floresta gravar e com certeza ficariam nos trailers. Assim que ela entrou no carro, seu celular vibrou.

- Precisamos conversar.

- Depois Fred, depois. - foi só o que ela respondeu. E assim ela foi dirigindo, sem pensar muito. Apenas ligou o som, e ficou ouvindo Lady Gaga cantar. Era só disso que ela precisava agora.


	5. Chapter 5

Lana chegou no set e já foi logo encaminhada para a maquiagem. Hoje ela gravaria cenas como Regina, então o processo seria menor. Rapidamente ela já estava devidamente vestida: as saias pretas, com meias e botas, característica de sua personagem, e o tradicional casaco vermelho. Seus lábios também estavam de um vermelho sangue, a fazendo lembrar da última vez que alguém passou essa mesma cor em seus lábios. Ela estremeceu com o pensamento. Ainda não tinha visto Colin desde o incidente da mensagem e ao que tudo indicava ele a estava evitando. Mas hoje eles gravariam juntos, como também o resto do cast. As cenas do caminho a Neverland envolvia todos os personagens e eles as gravariam por um tempo. Assim que ela saiu do trailer percorreu os olhos ao redor procurando o causador de sua aflição. O pode avistar ao longe, encostado em uma árvore sozinho, de cabeça baixa. Ela sentiu uma pontada no coração. Ele estava triste e a culpa era dela. Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele levantou os olhos, e a olhou profundamente. Ela viu o que mais temia naquela imensidão azul: decepção, misturada com tristeza. E isso fez seu coração quebrar um pouco.

Colin não sabia como estava se sentindo. Ele sentia uma tremenda raiva daquela mulher e também uma mágoa terrível por sua últimas palavras. Ela estava bêbada e só por isso ficou com ele? Não podia ser. Ele viu desejo nos olhos dela, ele a sentiu se estremecer com seu toque e a viu gozar de prazer por suas estocadas fortes, prazer por ele. Ou teria sido tudo mentira? Não, era desejo. Apenas desejo misturado com álcool. Isso que tinha acontecido com ela. Mas pra ele era algo mais. Ele sentia seu coração pulsar mais rápido toda vez que via aqueles olhos castanhos olhando pra ele, ele sentia a boca secar quando ela sorria, aquele sorriso travesso, sapeca. _Colin você ama sua esposa_. Ele tentava de todo jeito encontrar aquele amor dentro dele, mas toda vez que ele o buscava ele parecia mais e mais escondido dentro dele, bem atrás do rosto que ele sempre via quando pensava em amor. Ela. Ele não foi fraco de não tê-la enfrentado no hotel, ele foi forte o suficiente pra passar por cima de seu orgulho e engolir a raiva que estava sentido. Ele não queria vê-la mas sabia que isso era inevitável, então ele optou por não conversar com ela, não interagir e muito menos ficar sozinho com ela. Isso seria demais pra ele. Depois de alguns minutos pensando ele sentiu que estava sendo observado, e ao levantar os olhos a viu ali, linda como sempre. Ele particularmente a adorava de vermelho. A cor forte contrastava com seus cabelos e olhos escuros e combinava perfeitamente com o batom destacado em sua boca. Ele sentiu seu estômago revirar com a lembrança da última vez que ele a tinha visto com esse batom. Ele não podia ficar lembrando disso, não agora. Quando ela fez menção de se aproximar, ele apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu ao encontro do Michael que estava saindo do trailer dele pronto pra gravar.

– Será que as gravações hoje vão até a noite?

– Provavelmente sim, temos muitas tomadas a noite, e o Adam acha mais realista que gravemos no escuro.

– Pelo menos nossas companhias são muito agradáveis essa noite - disse Michael olhando pra morena que agora se aproximava da dupla.

Assim que ela chegou perto dos dois Colin se afastou com a desculpa de ir

se preparar melhor.

– Cara eu não sei não, mas o Colin está muito estranho esses dias

– Está? Você sabe porque Michael?

– Não muito bem. Sei que ele está passando por uns problemas em casa com a esposa. Ela não entende nossas gravações até tarde, nossa presença constante em eventos. Ela simplesmente não entende que isso é a carreira dele, e que nós não gravamos o ano inteiro, ela precisa ser paciente. Deve ser barra pra ele.

Lana sabia bem pelo o que Colin estava passando e constatar que ela estava passando pela mesma coisa só a fez se sentir mais próxima dele.

– Ontem a noite depois da festa o encontrei nas escadas do hotel.

Lana se sentiu corar.

– Ele estava sozinho?

– Sim. Ele estava devastado. Ele tava sentado nas escadas, chorando baixinho e quando eu perguntei qual era o problema ele só me disse que se sentia inútil, sem importância. Eu tentei falar com ele que pra gente ele era importante, pra mim, pra você, mas isso só o fez chorar ainda mais. Acho que ele estava bêbado, mas logo ele levantou e foi pro quarto. No outro dia já tinha vindo pra cá, sem me dar tempo de conversar. Acho que com você ele se abriria Lana.

Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha feito. Ela tratou ele como um brinquedo, usado apenas para satisfazer um capricho dela, um desejo. Não. Ela não podia deixar ele pensar isso, ainda mais quando não chegava nem perto da realidade.

O dia de gravações foi corrido e intenso. Nenhum dos dois teve oportunidade pra conversa, na verdade ele evitava qualquer contato maior com ela, e sempre que ela chegava mais perto dele, ele se afastava. Isso já a estava irritando. O que ele queria? Que ela convidasse ele pro seu quarto? Que os dois fingissem que não existia mais nada lá fora? Não, isso estava errado, mas ela tinha que explicar pra ele, os reais motivos de estar errado e não os que ele supunha. Já era uma hora da manhã quando eles acabaram as cenas do dia e cada um foi para seu trailer. Eles estavam extremamente cansados, mas só teriam cenas amanhã depois do almoço, o que daria um bom tempo de descanso.

Lana deitou na cama e pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido mandou um sms pra Colin.

– _Tá acordado_?

– _Sim_.

– _Quer conversar comigo_?

– _Não temos o que conversar_.

– _Colin para com isso por favor. Eu preciso conversar com você. Me encontre na árvore daqui dez minutos_.

Não esperou por resposta. Sabia que ele iria. Só vestiu um casaco mais grosso, por causa do frio e foi se encontrar com ele. Ele já a estava esperando e assim que ela o viu seu coração bateu um pouco mais apertado.

– Olha eu vou começar falando que eu não tive intenção de te magoar saindo daquele jeito. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer Colin, eu queria mais, eu queria ficar, eu queria você.. - a voz dela começou a falhar, mas ele estava com um sorriso começando a se formar nos lábios, que a estimulou a continuar - Mas eu sabia que era errado, eu sei que é errado, e eu não sabia como agir. Quando você me mandou mensagem eu senti que você queria uma explicação, mas eu não tinha, eu não tenho. Eu não fiz aquilo porque eu estava bêbada, eu não preciso estar bêbada pra desejar você. - Ela despejou tudo tão rápido que ele demorou alguns segundos pra assimilar tudo que ela tinha dito. Ele começou a se aproximar dela, já sentindo um leve formigamento na garganta. Ela o desejava, e isso era música para os ouvidos dele.

– Então era isso que eu queria que você entendesse, que eu quis também, naquele momento eu quis aquilo, eu estava consciente, tanto que depois tomei consciência do tanto que aquilo era errado e resolvi esquecer tudo que aconteceu. - Nesse momento ele parou a poucos metros dela.

– Esquecer? Você quer esquecer? - a voz dele saiu mais agressiva que o normal.

– Eu já esqueci. Colin, não podemos ser tomados pelo desejo. Temos que controlar isso.

– Então é apenas desejo pra você?

Ela não podia dizer a verdade, não sabendo de todas as implicações. Mas ela também não sabia o que sentia. Ela amava o Fred, mas o que ela sentia pelo Colin era forte, forte o suficiente pra se importar com os sentimentos dele e ir tentar esclarecer as coisas. Ela optou por não mentir, mas também por não contar toda a verdade.

– É Colin, só desejo.

Ele foi andando mais pra perto dela, e quando ele estava perto o suficiente pra sentir sua respiração acelerada, ele se aproximou lentamente do rosto dela e disse em seu ouvido:

– Você já me esqueceu Mrs. Parrilla?

Ela estremeceu. Seu coração batia descompassado e ela já podia sentir seu sexo vibrar com a proximidade dele. Ela não respondeu, não teve tempo. Ele a pegou pela cintura e a empurrou contra a árvore. Ele pressionava seu corpo contra o dela, enquanto ela gemia de prazer e se agarrava mais forte a árvore. Ela podia sentir o membro rígido dele, pressionando sua bunda e isso a deixava cada vez mais excitada. Ele beijava o lóbulo da orelha dela, arrancando alguns gemidos, enquanto passava o braço por sua lateral, passando a mão delicadamente sobre sua bunda. Quando ele a agarrou abruptamente, Lana se assustou e gemeu ainda mais com o toque agressivo dele.

– Vejo que a Madame está gostando?

Ela apenas gemeu quando as mãos dele, passaram por seu abdômen indo parar diretamente no seu sexo. Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, esfregando o clitóris da morena, devagar, a torturando.

– C o o llin.. - ela disse abafando os gritos.

Ele continuou seu ritmo lento, ele queria que ela assumisse que não o tinha esquecido, que o queria, e que não era apenas desejo. Mas isso seria outro dia. Hoje ele queria mostrar pra ela o quanto ela o desejava, e ao mesmo tempo se vingar pelo modo que ela o deixou no último encontro. Quando seus movimentos começaram a se intensificar Lana podia sentir suas paredes se quebrando. Ela não podia estar mais entregue aquele homem. De repente ele enfiou três dedos de uma vez dentro dela, arrancando gritos de prazer e dor.

– Fala Lana, que você já esqueceu dos meus toques, que você não quer mais que isso aconteça.

– Eu não quero - ela conseguiu sussurrar por entre os dentes, tentando se manter no controle. Então ele tirou seus dedos de dentro dela e parou os movimentos, ficou apenas com a mão sobre o sexo dela, mandando calor, que irradiava por todo o corpo da morena.

– Então tá bom - ele disse já retirando a mão e se afastando.

Quando ela viu o que estava acontecendo não podia acreditar. O sexo dela latejava por ele, ele não poderia deixá-la naquele estado, ela o queria dentro dela, ela o desejava muito pra deixar ele ir embora.

– EU TE QUERO COLIN - ele parou e olhou pra trás - EU TE QUERO DENTRO DE MIM - ela gritava e isso o excitava. Ele sentia seu pau duro latejando e suplicando por aquela mulher. Quando ele estava a centímetros de distância dela, ela sussurrou provocativamente: _Eu te desejo Mr. O'Donoghue_. Isso bastava! Ele a jogou contra a árvore agressivamente e arrancou-lhe as calças. Enfiou novamente seus três dedos nela e agora a preenchia com força e com pressa. Lana gemia e se contorcia de prazer. Ela já sentia suas paredes se derrubando, ela já sentia seu orgasmo a consumindo.

– Não baby, você ainda não está pronta. - ele sussurrou nos ouvidos dela e a girou, batendo as costas da morena contra a árvore. Rapidamente ele se ajoelhou e começou a sugar o clitóris da mulher que agora balançava compulsivamente seu corpo ao encontro dele. Ele sugava e sentia o gosto dela, enquanto a preenchia completamente com seus dedos.

– Colin .. eu.. vou.. AAAAH - ela sentiu seu corpo contrair e depois se explodir em pequenos pedaços de prazer. Mas ele não parou. Ao sentir o líquido quente escorrer sobre seus dedos, ele os retirou, e enfiou dentro da boca dela. Isso o excitava tanto. Depois de alguns momentos apreciando a cena ele se ajoelhou novamente e começou o segundo roud de sua tortura. Ele começou esfregando lentamente o clitóris da mulher enquanto a palma de sua outra mão esfregava a bunda desnuda imprensada contra a árvore. Quando ele a penetrou com a língua ela não resistiu e gritou, um grito que encheu os ouvidos dele de prazer, fazendo-o a penetrar mais e mais forte. Sua língua a penetrava e vinha lambendo todos os seus pontos sensíveis em um ritmo frenético e alucinante. Lana já podia sentir outro orgasmo invadir seu corpo. Quando ela gozou pela segunda vez na noite, não conseguiu reprimir o grito que estava entalado em sua garganta.

– COOOOOOLIIIN - esse grito foi direto de encontro ao pênis dele, que já não se aguentava mais dentro da calça. Rapidamente ele se desfez do zíper e a jogou de frente contra a árvore de novo. Ele a penetrou de forma abrupta e selvagem como da primeira vez, mas agora com mais força e mais vontade. Ele a preenchia por completo e alcançava o mais fundo que conseguia. Ela gemia de prazer e pronunciava coisas totalmente sem sentido. Ele a faria gozar pela terceira vez seguida e ela não sabia se podia aguentar mais tempo. Quando suas estocadas ficaram mais lentas, ele começou a beijar o seu pescoço e a sua orelha.

– Boa sorte em esquecer isso - ele sussurrou e a penetrou com força uma última vez, antes dela se desmanchar em mais um orgasmo. Assim que ele sentiu o líquido quente no seu pênis, sorriu vitorioso. Ele a tinha feito assumir que o queria, que o desejava. Ela tinha gozado três vezes pelo seu toque, e gritado seu nome com prazer. Com muito prazer. Ele lentamente saiu de dentro dela e começou a se vestir. Ela ainda tentava voltar a respirar quando olhou pra trás e não viu ninguém. _Filho da puta_! Ela conseguiu vestir sua calça e seguiu para o seu trailer um pouco trêmula. Quando ela estava prestes a entrar no trailer teve um vislumbre de alguém a observando. Era ele. Ele estava de pé na porta do trailer dele e a esperava, para ver se ela chegaria bem. O coração dela se aqueceu com a preocupação, mas seu rosto logo corou se lembrando do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele abriu aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava e entrou, a deixando sozinha naquela escuridão que os cercava. Ela entrou e caiu na cama exausta por tudo que tinha acontecido. Vários pensamentos passando em sua cabeça, mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza: ela queria tudo aquilo de novo com aquele homem!

Alguns segundos depois ela percebeu que sentiu todas essas sensações maravilhosas sem ao menos tocar os lábios dele. De repente um pensamento passou em sua cabeça e ela pegou seu celular e digitou:

– _Não ganhei nem um beijo de boa noite_.

Não tinha nem dois minutos que ela tinha enviado a mensagem quando ouviu alguém bater levemente na porta do trailer. Quando ela abriu, foi tomada pelo braços e pela boca sedenta daquele homem. Foi um beijo longo e cheio de sentimentos não resolvidos. Ele começou a devorá-la com a língua e ela dava espaço pra isso. Ela fazia suas línguas se encontrarem em movimentos precisos e não conseguia deixar de gemer baixinho contra a boca dele. Ela o puxava pra mais perto com a mão em sua cabeça, e ele correspondia com a boca, transbordando desejo e paixão. O beijo foi se intensificado e ficando mais lento, mais acolhedor, mais .. apaixonado. Quando o ar foi necessário ele se separou dela, mas continuou segurando sua cintura e sorriu. Aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava e baixou os olhos um pouco envergonhado por tudo que tinha acontecido aquela noite. Ela também sorriu, o maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto. Ele beijou sua bochecha em um ato de extremo carinho e falou em seu ouvido: "Boa noite, Mrs. Parrilla", e saiu. Ela ainda ficou olhando uns minutos para a porta aberta de seu trailer sem reação. Era muito pra absorver, mas isso não importava agora. Ela podia sentir uma sensação se apoderar de seu corpo, um carinho tomar conta de seu coração e sorriu com o pensamento. Fechou a porta do trailer, vestiu seu pijama largo e confortável e respondeu ao homem: "Boa noite, Mr. O'Donoghue". Se enroscou na cama e logo adormeceu de cansaço e de uma, quase, felicidade.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoje seria o segundo dia de gravação do primeiro episódio. Pelos cálculos eles levariam cinco dias pra gravar tudo, ou seja, mais três dias acampados na floresta e isso assustava Lana um pouco, com a possibilidade dela sucumbir aos desejos de Colin de novo. Fora Fred. A raiva de ambos ainda não havia passado. Desde a briga dos dois que ela não conversava com ele e por incrível que pareça ela nem tinha sentido falta. Ela levantou e foi direto pra maquiagem. Quando eles gravavam como Regina era rápido e mais simples, e ainda daria tempo de ir encontrar o resto do cast e almoçar. _Cast. Colin_. Ela teria que encará-lo depois de todas as peripécias da noite anterior e isso já a fazia corar.

Colin também estava aflito com mais três dias de gravação. As coisas não estavam bem na casa dele, e Lana o estava ajudando e muito na decisão que ele tinha que tomar._Lana_. Ele pensou na mulher e em tudo que aconteceu na noite anterior. Por mais que ela negasse, ela o queria. Mais ele queria mais do que sexo. Ele não queria admitir mas estava apaixonado por aquela mulher. Esse pensamento o inundou de uma tal maneira que quando ele a avistou seu coração parou. Ele estava olhando pra ela com admiração e um afeto tão grande, que a morena abaixou os olhos tímida, mas com um sorriso brincando no rosto.

–Madame Mayor.

– Capitão.

Eles se cumprimentaram como sempre, afinal ninguém podia nem sonhar com a possibilidade do que estava acontecendo.

As gravações transcorreram normais e acabaram bem tarde novamente. Lana estava deitada em sua cama e ficou pensando em Colin. _O que será que ele tá fazendo_? Chegou a pegar seu celular mas decidiu não fazer nada, não podia deixar isso acontecer de novo. Mas também não conseguia dormir. Resolveu sair e ir olhar as estrelas, afinal a noite na floresta era incrivelmente bonita. Ela saiu andando e quando ia parar seu coração quase saltou pra fora. Colin estava sentado, encostado na árvore, visivelmente abatido. Todos os seus sentidos a mandavam correr, mas o coração dela quebrava aos poucos de vê-lo daquele jeito.

– Vejo que você também não consegue dormir Mrs. Parrilla.

E sorriu ao ouvir o carinho que vinha da voz dele.

– Realmente, Mr. O'donogue.

– Lembranças da noite passada? - sorriso torto, perna bamba.

– Er.. hmm.

– Não precisa responder. Eu também tô assim.

Ela gelou. _Assim como?_! Mas ela não falou nada, apenas sentou do lado dele. Até que o frio começar a tomar conta dela e ela começou a tremer. Colin a puxou e a aninhou entre suas pernas. Lana a princípio resistiu mas depois lembrou de todas as coisas que ele já tinha feito com o corpo dela e relaxou. Ficou lá, aninhada nos braços daquele homem que ela podia jurar que estava apaixonada. O coração de ambos batiam mais rápido com a proximidade, mas eles preferiram ficar curtindo a companhia do outro assim.

– Você já viu como a lua fica linda aqui na floresta?

– Já, parece que o céu ta mais perto da gente.

– É porque não tem prédios eu acho.

– Deve ser, mas de todo jeito é de tirar o folego.

– Sabe que eu sempre lembro de você olhando a lua Lana?

– E eu posso saber porque?

– Porque ela é linda, me encanta. E eu sei o quanto você gosta do céu.

Lana estava saboreando aquelas palavras, ele era tão gentil com ela.

– Obrigada Colin. Sempre que eu olhar pra lua lembrarei de você.

– E eu onde estiver estarei com você, olhando a mesma lua.

Ambos riram. Aquela posição estava tão confortável, os dois se encaixavam tão bem, que aquele momento tinha que durar pra sempre. Lana fechou o olho, tentando gravar cada detalhe na memória quando Colin quebrou o silencio.

– O que tá acontecendo com a gente hein?!

Lana gelou.

– Não sei.

– Você sente o mesmo que eu?

– O que? Desejo? Já assumi pra você que sim.– Sua voz essa hora era um sussurro.

– Não é só desejo Lana, e eu acho que você sabe muito bem do que eu tô falando.

– Eu sei.

– Então você sente a mesma coisa?

– Se eu posso estar apaixonada por você Colin? Sim, eu posso.

Ele riu nas costas dela. Ele não podia acreditar. Ele estava tão feliz por ouvir isso. Lana ainda estava receosa, mas quando ela falou essas palavras em voz alta, ela sentiu seu coração se enxer de carinho e isso a assustava muito. Colin rapidamente a virou e a olhou nos olhos, eles brilhavam e mostravam todo o carinho que ela sentia por ele.

– Lana, eu estou apaixonado por você.

Ele a puxou para um beijo longo, lento e cheio de sentimento. Não foi um momento carnal, foi um momento onde os dois tinham aceitado o que sentiam e tinham assumido isso um para o outro. Quando eles pararam continuaram juntos, testa com testa e com sorrisos grande no rosto. Eles estavam felizes e quase se esqueceram de todos os problemas do lado se fora.

Mas os problemas não esqueceram deles. O celular de Lana começou a vibrar, ela não queria ver, ela não queria estragar esse momento, mas ela tinha responsabilidade e precisava ver o que e quem era. Quando ela levantou o celular ambos viram a mensagem escrita na tela: _Te amo pequena. Volta pra casa logo?!_ O sangue fugiu do rosto da morena, e quando ela teve coragem de olhar pro homem a sua frente, ele estava com tanta raiva e dor nos olhos que ela quebrou. Não conseguiu falar nada. Nem quando ele levantou e a deixou lá sozinha, ela conseguiu formular um pedido de desculpas. Ela não entendia porque, mas precisava pedir desculpas pra ele, não pela mensagem do Fred, ele não ficou pra ver o que ela ia responder, mas pelo momento. Era o momento deles e ela estragou tudo.

– _Desculpa_. - ela digitou rápido ainda sentada do lado de fora.

– _Você não tem que pedir desculpa, ele é o seu noivo e não fez nada errado._

Noivo! Argh.

_– Colin, o que eu disse pra você é verdade._

_– Eu sei, e isso torna tudo muito mais difícil._

_– Porque?_

– _Porque isso vai mudar alguma coisa Lana?_

Ela não tinha resposta pra isso. Ela não sabia. Pensou no Fred, pensou na mulher dele. Pensou em todas as complicações que o relacionamento dos dois implicaria.

– _Não_.

Ela preferiu não arriscar e isso causou uma dor que ela não conseguia entender. Quando ela leu na tela: _Adeus, Mrs. Parrilla_, ela sabia muito bem o que queria dizer. E ela chorou. Chorou por estar confusa, chorou porque gostava de verdade daquele homem, chorou porque não sabia o que fazer, chorou porque tava doendo. Chorou porque a amizade deles era muito importante pra ela e ela tinha perdido isso. Chorou porque viu a lua e lembrou de tudo que os dois viveram nesse breve período de tempo. E de tanto chorar, acabou adormecendo olhando pro céu.


	7. Chapter 7

Colin sabia que ele não tinha o direito de ficar chateado com isso. Ele também tinha uma esposa afinal de contas, mas ele estava disposto a abrir mão disso, a assumir que seu casamento tinha fracassado, mas não por causa da Lana. Um casamento não acaba de uma hora pra outra, ele tinha consciência disso. São anos de desentendimentos e lutas desnecessárias e a parte mais difícil é assumir que você fracassou no seu julgamento e na sua promessa. No seu julgamento de ter encontrado a pessoa certa pra passar o resto da vida. _Ah são tantos sonhos quando você casa_. Mas a parte mais difícil e assumir que você não deu conta do recado e entender quando é hora de abandonar o barco. O casamento dele tinha chegado ao limite e mesmo que ele tentasse havia muitos erros que não davam pra passar por cima. Ele teria contado tudo pra Lana se aquele idiota não tivesse atrapalhado o momento, o momento deles. Foi tão importante pra ele saber que ele não era uma pessoa ruim afinal de contas e que em algum lugar do mundo uma pessoa realmente achava que valia a pena gostar dele. Ele teria contado pra ela da decisão de se separar e a teria feito entender que ela não era a culpada, ela seria a salvação dele, a que não deixaria fracassar ele totalmente como homem e pessoa. Mas ele não podia pedir isso pra ela. Ela estava noiva e o relacionamento dela era sólido. Ele nunca ia querer confundir e/ou atrapalhar a vida dela. Assim que acabou de enviar o adeus ele chegou à porta do trailer e percebeu que tinha feito com ela o que ele mais detestava: deixado-a sozinha, tentando entender a situação. Ele conhecia o sentimento e não queria isso pra mulher que ele estava apaixonado. Ele começou a voltar pra árvore. _Do jeito que ela é, vai acabar dormindo por ali mesmo no frio e no sereno._ E não deu outra. Assim ele a viu. Ela estava abraçada em seu corpo, deitada, dormindo. Mais seu rosto não estava tranquilo. Havia manchas claras mostrando que ela havia chorado muito antes de adormecer. _Droga Colin_. Ele a pegou no colo e instintivamente ela se aninhou debaixo do queixo dele. Ele não sabia se ela podia ouvir, mas ele decidiu falar com ela, fazer o sono dela tranquilo e sem ressentimento ou culpa.

"_Sabe Lana, eu não queria te magoar agindo daquela forma. Eu só não consegui ficar pra ouvir sua conversa com o homem que a possui, possui a mulher que eu estou apaixonado. Eu queria tanto conversar com você, te explicar como minha vida tá de cabeça pra baixo, como nada faz sentido, como eu fracassei e me sinto culpado pelo fim do meu casamento, e como você é a única coisa que faz sentido agora. Eu queria ter te explicado que quando você me deixou na escada na nossa primeira vez juntos, quebrou meu coração saber que, provavelmente, você me odiaria no dia seguinte, que eu tinha ferrado com a única coisa que fazia sentido pra mim_".

Colin chorava copiosamente e, carregava a mulher com tanta delicadeza, como se ela pudesse cair e quebrar a qualquer momento.

"_Eu fiquei com medo do seu olhar de decepção, e quando você culpou a bebida pelo que tinha acontecido me senti um completo canalha por ter me aproveitado da situação. Não consegui te enfrentar e fugi. Mas quando te vi no outro dia você tão linda, tão pequena, olhando pra mim com companheirismo, tentando me mostrar que estava tudo bem, fiquei confuso, não sabia o que fazer. Resolvi te livrar da culpa de ter achado que estava errada, mas não podia ficar sozinho com você, não quando você leria meus olhos tão facilmente e veria todos os meus sentimentos. Mas aceitei conversar, precisava ver que você estava bem, precisava mostrar que era eu o idiota. Mas meu desejo foi mais forte e eu não resisti a você. Sabe por que transei com você de costas? Pois não podia deixar você ver toda a felicidade que brilhava em meus olhos por te ter de novo eu meus braços. Ah Mrs. Parrilla, hoje eu estava tão acabado quando você me viu. Uma parte de mim queria te mandar embora pra não me ver tão vulnerável, mas meu lado fraco gritava por carinho, pelo seu carinho. Ouvir que você pode estar apaixonada por mim, me trouxe um conforto tão grande, que me devolveu toda a dignidade que eu havia perdido na minha mente turva. Ah Lana eu espero tanto que você nunca tenha que passar por isso, por esse sentimento de fracasso, sabendo que falhou com você mesmo e magoou outras pessoas que jurou amar e proteger. Não, você nunca vai saber o que é isso. O Fred te ama, e como não poderia, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço e eu prometo engolir meus sentimentos e te ajudar com isso. Você sempre terá a mim e a Lola no final das contas"._

Ele sorriu, o sorriso torto dela, mas ela não pode ver e isso o machucou ainda mais. Colin chorava e soluçava descontroladamente. Mas estava chegando perto dos trailers agora e abaixou o tom de voz. Ninguém poderia ouvi-lo.

"_Só quando eu vi a mensagem que eu me dei conta do tanto que eu estava sendo egoísta. Mas não vou ser mais, eu prometo a você Lana, não vou te causar confusão. Você ama o seu noivo e vai ser muito feliz com ele. Varias pessoas nunca vão concordar comigo ou muito menos entender pelo que eu estou passando, mas sua felicidade e muito importante pra mim, mesmo não sendo eu o motivo dela. O meu casamento acabou, a minha luta acabou, mas a sua só tá começando. Não acho que você mentiu pra mim, acho que em algum lugar ai dentro você gosta de mim, mas você gosta muito mais do Fred, e eu nunca a faria escolher. Nem por você, nem por mim"._

Colin agora a deitava em sua cama, pensou em trocar sua roupa, por algo mais confortável, mas ficou com medo de não resistir aquela mulher. Ele tinha acabado de abrir seu coração pra ela de um jeito que nunca tinha feito, mas sabia que ela não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte. E isso era até bom, tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis pra ele.

"_Eu espero que você entenda que no começo vai ser muito difícil pra mim, por isso vou ter que me afastar. Mas se você me aceitar, eu volto quando a fase passar e as coisas se acalmarem"._

Ela estava com o rosto tão sereno agora, que acalmou toda a turbulência que estava se passando dentro dele. Ele a cobriu e ajeitou seus travesseiros.

"_Agora dorme meu bem. Amanhã as coisas vão parecer bem melhores_".

Ele se abaixou e a beijou ternamente na bochecha.

"_Eu meio que te amo, mesmo você nunca sabendo disso, Lana"._

Antes que ele começasse a chorar de novo, saiu deixando a mulher que ele tanto queria tanto pra trás. Lana ouviu a porta batendo e abriu os olhos. Ela tinha escutado tudo e um misto de emoções tomou conta dela. Mas essa noite ela não iria pensar nisso, amanhã ela tentaria esclarecer as coisas, mas agora ela ia dormir com as palavras mais lindas do mundo ecoando no ouvido e no coração dela.

– _Eu meio que te amo também Colin. E eu vou fazer de tudo pra você saber disso. Eu prometo._


	8. Chapter 8

Os dias que se passaram depois daquela noite foram confusos e corridos. Os horários dos dois de gravação quase não batiam e ele fazia de tudo pra eles não se esbarrarem. Como era comum pra eles, no último dia de gravação eles teriam uma espécie de festa pra comemorar a chegada da season premiere e depois disso teriam um dia de folga e depois teriam que voltar para mais gravações. Lana resolveu que aproveitaria a oportunidade pra conversar com Fred. As coisas não estavam bem pra eles há algum tempo, e ela bem que tentou ceder algumas coisas, mas ele nunca cedia e relacionamentos são uma via de mão dupla, e quando um não faz questão de fazer dar certo o outro cansa. E Lana estava cansada de só ceder.

A festa já ia começar e Lana ainda estava se arrumando. Ela não precisava de nada para ser bonita mas gostava de se arrumar. Acabou escolhendo um vestido branco, liso na frente, com decote quadrado, bem discreto, mas com uma incrível fenda que ia até a altura dos quadris nas costas. O vestido tinha uns detalhes em vermelho e ela optou manter essa cor de plano de fundo. Calçou seu sapato vermelho e colocou sua gargantilha com uma delicada maça de pingente que tinha ganhado de Jen no seu aniversário.

Assim que ela saiu de seu trailer pode sentir os olhos do Michael percorrendo cada pedaço do seu corpo. Ela já estava acostumada com os olhares indiscretos dele e isso não a incomodava. Ela correu o olho rapidamente pelo local improvisado de salão de festa: eles tinham pendurado velas e umas florzinhas vermelhas formando uma espécie de varal por todo o perímetro do trailer. _Estou me sentindo em Mamma Mia_! Algumas mesas compunham o lugar e Josh insistia que seria o melhor DJ que já existiu. Lana viu Ginny e Jen conversando perto de uma mesa. Bob brincava com Jared e Michael. Mas os olhos azuis que ela estava procurando não estavam por ali.

– Procurando alguém especial mocinha?

Lana quase botou o coração pra fora com o susto.

– Você quase me matou Ems.

– Desculpa não queria te assustar. O azul que você está procurando ainda não saiu de seu navio.

Lana corou. _Será que estava tão na cara assim_?!

– Não, mas eu te conheço melhor que eles.

Emilie disse respondendo seus pensamentos. E era verdade, as duas tinham se tornado muito amigas a ponto de conhecer bem as expressões uma da outra.

– Você sabe dele?

– Não, mas o Michael garantiu que ele virá. Lana, posso saber o que está acontecendo?!

Lana contou tudo pra ela, desde as brigas com Fred, ao desejo expressado pelo sexo selvagem à constatação do sentimento que ela nutria por ele.

– E ele é bom?

– O que? - Lana engasgou com o vinho.

– Ah, você sabe, ele é bom de transa? - Lana achava muito constrangedor falar sobre isso.

– Sim.

–Ah Lana, você vai ter que me dar algo melhor que isso.

– Sim, Ems. Ele sabe muito bem o que fazer e como fazer. Satisfeita?!

– Por hora sim.

– Você me acha uma vadia por isso?

– Não, mas também não acho certo com nenhum de vocês quatro.

– Eu sei, mas já tomei minha decisão e acho que ele também. - ela lembrou da fala dele da noite passada e sorriu.

– Você tá com cara de apaixonada.

– Não estou.

Emilie riu e Lana a acompanhou. Era tão bom ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso.

– Apareceu a Margarida.

Lana foi tirada de seus pensamentos a tempo de avistar Colin saindo de seu trailer. Ele estava com uma calça branca e uma blusa de frio azul, não tão claro nem tão escuro, que só realçava a cor natural dos seus olhos. Ela não podia negar o quanto ele era bonito. Ele abriu o sorriso torto dela, mas um pouco mais tímido dessa vez. Ela sentiu seu coração disparar e foi atrás dele.

– Senti sua falta esses dias Mr. O'donaughe.

– Eu também Lana.

_Lana. Argh._

– Porque você tem me evitado Colin?

– Porque assim é mais fácil pra você e pra mim.

– E quem disse que eu quero o que e fácil?

Ele a olhou visivelmente confuso.

– Me encontre no nosso lugar depois que tudo acabar. Precisamos conversar Colin.

Antes que ele pudesse questionar, Josh convidava a todos pra pista de dança. Ele só assentiu. Todo o cast dançava e comemorava animadamente. Quando tocou Spice Girls eles trocaram um olhar intenso e apaixonado. Mas logo que as lembranças daquela noite inundaram a cabeça dos dois, ambos coraram, e riram ainda mais por causa disso. Quando Lady Gaga começou a cantar, Lana se jogou e cantou Bad Romance a plenos pulmões. Ela pegou o celular e rapidamente escreveu uma mensagem.

_– Acho que já temos nossa trilha sonora. Hahaha_

E ficou observando a reação de Colin lendo aquela mensagem, como ele passou de assustado a confuso e relaxado em questão de segundos.

Lana estava relaxada como não ficava há muito tempo. Cantava e dançava todas as músicas acompanhada de Emilie. Josh anunciou o momento romântico e aos poucos eles foram se organizando em pares para dançar. Lana olhou fundo pra Colin e balançou a cabeça o convidando a avançar. Os dois sentiam seus corações baterem mais forte com o toque e a proximidade. Lana se aconchegou no pescoço dele que estava cada vez mais confuso com as ações da morena.

Eles dançavam e se olhavam com tanto carinho que nada mais importava.

– Eu só queria que isso durasse pra sempre. - Colin sussurrou.

– Ás vezes querer é poder.

Lana o olhou e estava quase fechando o espaço entre os dois num beijo quando Colin congelou e se afastou abruptamente.

– Mas que diab.. - ela ia começar a falar quando olhou na direção que Colin fixou o olhar.

– Merda.

Ela viu com o canto dos olhos Colin se afastar quando Michael cumprimentou alegremente o homem a sua frente.

– E ai Fred?!

Quando ela saiu do transe que se encontrava sorriu sem graça e meio a força pra ele, que falou tirando um buquê de rosas vermelhas de trás das costas.

– Surpresa!


	9. Chapter 9

Fred se aproximou e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios. Lana congelou e procurou os olhos de Colin. Ele estava perto do Josh, e seu rosto demonstrava ódio e dor tão claramente que o coração dela doeu. _Porra Fred._

– O que você tá fazendo aqui?

– Eu vim te pedir desculpas Lana. Eu entendo que seu trabalho é importante pra você, mas eu quero saber que nosso relacionamento é igualmente importante. Que você não vai trocar uma noite comigo, por uma noite numa festa da ABC.

Lana não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. A cada vez que ele abria a boca ela sentia mais raiva de tanta merda que ele falava. Mas ela não ia discutir, não agora.

– Fred nós precisamos conversar, mas não aqui e nem agora. Obrigada pelas flores mas agora vai embora, amanhã é minha folga e vou pra casa pra gente resolver as coisas.

– Eu vou, mas antes, dança uma música comigo?

Ela assentiu, na sua mente pensando que era a última. Josh avisou que iria passar o comando pra Colin, enquanto aproveitava um pouco a noite com sua namorada. Colin correu o olho pela playlist de músicas românticas que Josh tinha feito. Ele queria uma que definisse sua atual amargura, quando ele encontrou a música perfeita.

Lana começou a dançar muito desconfortável com Fred quando parou pra prestar atenção na música que estava tocando. Sua respiração parou quando a letra tomava conta de seus ouvidos. Colin tinha escolhido aquela musica... pra ela.

"_I should've bougth you flowers and held your hand, should've give you all my hours when I had the chance.."_

Ela olhou pra ele que a encarava descaradamente. Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dele, e ela sentiu sua alma fugir do corpo. Ele pegou rapidamente seu celular e digitou alguma coisa. Lana sentiu seu bolso vibrar, mas não podia olhar agora. Ela não aguentava mais e antes da música acabar se afastou de Fred.

– Tchau

– Tchau meu amor - ele se aproximou e a beijou novamente.

_DROGA_. Lana o viu se afastar e tirou rapidamente seu celular do bolso.

"_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man"._

Lana sentiu suas próprias lágrimas tomarem forma. Antes de pensar em uma resposta seu celular vibrou de novo.

"_AGORA SIM, nós temos uma música_"

Ela olhou pra ele e o viu se afastar e sumir no meio da floresta. Sem pensar duas vezes ela correu atrás dele. Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer de novo. Não mesmo.

Colin avançava sem olhar pra trás. Aquele idiota tinha atrapalhado mais uma vez, e pior, ele a tinha beijado, ele A tinha. E ele não podia fazer nada a respeito. Ele tinha prometido que não faria nada a respeito. _Porra Colin. Porra Colin._ Ele estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que nem viu a mulher que corria atrás dele.

– Droga Colin, para de correr.

Ele se assustou e virou para encara-lá.

– Você não devia estar aqui. Você devia estar com seu noivo.

– Eu não quis estar com ele, eu quis estar com você.

Ele a olhou confusa.

– Eu não sabia que ele vinha, me desculpa tá bom?! Mas eu ouvi Colin, eu ouvi tudo que você falou ontem.

A cor fugiu do rosto dele e ele começou a tremer um pouco.

– Você não é um fracassado, você é um homem íntegro, digno, que honrou seus compromissos. Só que você não merece viver assim mais. Você merece ser feliz e ter sua segunda chance. E eu também.

Lana abaixou os olhos. Colin estava cada vez mais confuso.

– Eu também teria coisas pra te contar se você não tivesse corrido ontem. Meu relacionamento acabou Colin. Eu estou cansada de fingir que está tudo bem quando não está. Eu vou resolver minha situação amanhã, eu prometo. O Fred só veio aqui hoje por que ele sabe que a gente não é mais como costumava ser. Só por isso. Eu devia essa última dança a ele, pelo que a gente foi um dia. Mas eu não senti nada do que eu senti quando era o seus braços que me envolviam, quando era os seus olhos que me olhavam com carinho, quando era sua barba que roçava no meu rosto.

Colin agora estava chorando. De alegria, de confusão, de tranquilidade, de tudo. Lana fechou o espaço entre eles e foi delicadamente beijando as lágrimas que marcavam o rosto que ela havia aprendido a amar.

– Você me fez uma promessa ontem e hoje é a minha vez. Eu.. - _beijo_– prometo -_beijo_– te mostrar - _beijo_– todos os dias - _beijo_– o quanto eu prezo o que a gente tem.

Nessa hora ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, que estavam mais escuros que o normal. Ele a tomou em seus braços e a beijou. Um beijo apaixonado, arrebatador. Eles começaram delicadamente, deixando o outro saborear cada pedaço da boca e da língua que se chocavam em movimentos sincronizados e lentos. Logo o beijo foi se tornando mais rápido, mais feroz, ambos lutando por controle, até que Colin chupou o lábio inferior dela causando um prazer que foi parar bem no núcleo da morena, que gemeu na boca dele. Eles se separaram e Colin a puxou para o chão. Ele começou a descer o zíper do vestido dela, que se contorceu de prazer com o toque quente e os arrepios que ele enviava por todo o corpo dela.

Ela arqueou um pouco a cabeça e fechou os olhos apreciando cada sensação que aquele homem causava nela.

– Abra os olhos e olhe pra mim - a voz rouca dele pediu.

Quando Lana olhou ela sentiu seu coração inchar, ele a olhava com admiração, carinho, desejo, paixão e amor. Ela podia confiar a sua vida aquele homem. Ela se sentia entregue de uma forma que nunca sentiu antes. Tudo parecia tão certo, tão perfeito, que ela sorriu. E recebeu seu sorriso torto, que agora era parte de sua vida.

– Hoje eu vou fazer amor com você Lana.

– É o que eu mais quero Colin.

Ele se abaixou um pouco e a beijou ternamente nos lábios.

– Não mais que eu Mrs. Parrilla.


	10. Chapter 10

Colin foi lentamente tirando o vestido da mulher, que estremecia sempre que a mão do homem entrava em contato com sua pele quente. Lana ansiava por esse contato, ela desejava esse contato, ela queria mostrar pra ele o quanto ela estava entregue e apaixonada. Ele nunca a tinha vista nua. Suas aventuras sexuais sempre foram armadas pra serem estritamente casuais. Mas hoje seria diferente. Nenhum dos dois era movido pelo desejo insano e cego de possuir o outro, eles estavam tentando provar pro outro algo muito mais forte que nenhum dos dois, ainda, estava pronto pra dizer em voz alta. Assim que o vestido saiu pelo pescoço dela, ele pode ver o conjunto de renda branca que ela vestia. Delicadamente ele desabotoou o sutiã, e libertou os seios pequenos, mas bem desenhados da morena.

- Você é incrivelmente linda.

Ele sussurrou na boca dela, antes de sugar seu primeiro seio. Colin foi lambendo ao redor, provocando a morena que gemia em êxtase com o tão aguardado contato. Quando ele chegou no bico, lambeu e chupou, enquanto sua mão vagava pelo outro mamilo já endurecido. Colin sugava alternando seus movimentos e a intensidade de suas sugadas. Logo ele iniciou todo o processo no outro seio, saboreando cada pedaço de pele exposta ali. Lana poderia gozar só com aquilo. Mas se segurava, queria chegar ao seu limite, queria explodir junto com ele. Colin desceu lentamente beijando cada pedacinho do seu abdômen. Lentamente ele tirou a calcinha de renda branca, e aproveitou para dar uma boa olhada na morena a frente dele. Ela era maravilhosa. _Meu Deus, como eu a quero_. Colin começou a beijar os pés e foi subindo, cobrindo todo o corpo dela de beijos. Ele passou rapidamente pela porta de sua entrada que pingava de desejo, mas não parou por lá, foi lambendo ao redor, as coxas. Lana sabia o que ele estava fazendo, mas não aguentaria aquela tortura por muito tempo.

- Colin.. - o grito dela abafado pelos seus gemidos. Ele olhou pra cima e Lana pode ver que seus olhos brilhavam de amor e desejo. Ele rapidamente enfiou sua língua entre as pernas dela, causando uma onda de prazer tão grande que ela apenas arqueou a cabeça pra trás. Ele sugava furiosamente seu clitóris enquanto sua outra mão vagueava pelo corpo desnudo da morena, brincando provocativamente com os seus mamilos. Lana empurrava o quadril com força em direção a boca do homem, que não diminuiu a força dos movimentos de sua língua. Ela se debatia com as sensações que emanavam de seu corpo. Ela sentia seu orgasmo chegando, ela sentia seus músculos se contraírem sobre a língua daquele homem. Colin percebeu isso, mas só intensificou imprensando sua língua faminta contra o clitóris inchado dela. Ela veio pra ele, que pode sentir o gosto salgado e suave da mulher na boca dele. Ele limpou com a língua toda a extensão melada, sem tirar a língua do corpo dela. Assim ele a penetrou com um dedo e subiu o corpo, tomando-a nos lábios. Ele queria sentir os gemidos dela morrerem na boca dele. Ele enfiou o segundo dedo e sentia os quadris da morena se movimentarem ao encontro dele, buscando por mais, querendo mais. Quando ele enfiou mais dois dedos de uma vez Lana gemeu forte. Ele começou um vai e vem desenfreado preenchendo completamente a morena. Ele queria ver o desejo em seus olhos, gentilmente ele deu um beijo carinhoso em um olho, depois no outro. Ela entendeu o que ele queria e encontrou o olhar dele. Ambos sorriram. Mas quando Lana veio pela segunda vez naquela noite, ela estava perdida na imensidão que era aqueles olhos azuis. Colin começou a tirar a sua blusa quando sentiu a mão dela na sua.

- Me dá o prazer, Mr. O'Donaghue?

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa, mas ele assentiu e deitou ao lado dela. Lana tirou carinhosamente a blusa de frio azul, expondo a pele branca e os músculos bem definidos dele. Ela se abaixou e deu um beijo terno nos lábios dele, descendo por seu pescoço e abdômen. Colin gemia com o toque suave da língua da mulher. Ela agilmente tirou seus sapatos e suas meias, e começou a desabotoar seu cinto. Logo sua calça já estava jogada e Lana pode ver sua ereção forte já lutando pra sair. Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto ela colocou os dedos na cintura dele, se livrando do único pedaço de pano que ainda pairava ali. Ela também nunca o tinha visto nu, e apesar de sentir o tamanho de seu órgão, ficou surpresa com o que encontrou. Ela deitou o seu corpo sobre o dele, e o beijou. Um beijo apaixonado e irracional. Um beijo que logo foi ficando mais e mais carnal e feroz, e antes que ela pudesse se separar dele, ele já a havia virado e agora estava por cima da morena. Num movimento rápido ele estava dentro dela, que gemeu alto, de prazer e susto. Ele empurrava dentro dela alterando sua velocidade, enlouquecendo a mulher debaixo dele. Ela se contorcia de prazer e gritava coisas sem sentidos. Ele a puxou pra cima, e ela ficou sentada no pênis dele, controlando os movimentos. Ela se movia rápida e fortemente de encontro ao causador de seu desejo. Ele agarrou seu lábio inferior com a boca, e agora ambos gemiam juntos na boca um do outro. Ela lentamente o forçou pra baixo, e quando as costas de Colin encostaram o chão, ela cavalgava nele, num ritmo louco e alucinante.

- Oh Lana... - ele gemia entre os dentes - Oh oh isso oh.. Goza pra mim meu amor.

_Meu amor_! Aquelas palavras tiveram o efeito certo na morena, que já sentia cada centímetro do seu corpo se contorcer e antes que ela pudesse se libertar, sussurrou nos lábios dele: _Juntos,_ e sorrindo completou: _Meu amor_! Quando o gozo os atingiram ela desmoronou por cima dele, o abraçando. Depois de alguns minutos ela saiu de cima dele, rolando para o lado e deitando sua cabeça no peito desnudo. Ele logo a envolveu em seus braços e com as pernas entrelaçadas ficaram vendo as estrelas. Nenhum dos dois queria estragar o momento com palavras. Lana só pegou seu celular e digitou rapidamente: _Me cobre Ems_. E assim acabou adormecendo nos braços do homem que ela amava. Quando os raios de sol começaram a atravessar o céu, Colin acordou e ficou observando a mulher que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Só então percebeu que os dois ainda estavam nus, e que não podiam aparecer assim no acampamento. Se levantou devagar sem acordar a morena, vestiu suas roupas e foi em direção aos trailers. Rapidamente trocou suas roupas e pegou algumas pra Lana: uma calça de couro marrom que ele adorava nela, uma blusa branca de seda e botas de montaria, afinal logo eles iriam pra cidade. Montou uma bandeja de café com o que achou e no caminho pegou uma rosa. Lana ainda dormia confortavelmente. Ele depositou a bandeja ao seu lado junto com as roupas e a cobriu com um lençol. Escreveu um bilhete e deixou perto da bandeja. Michael sempre ia ao seu trailer e hoje pegaria uma carona com ele pra Vancouver. Eles não podiam correr nenhum risco, por enquanto ninguém podia saber. Então ele se abaixou e a beijou nos lábios, acordando-a. Eles trocaram apenas sorrisos, antes dela o ver desaparecer de volta. Só assim ela percebeu a bandeja e as roupas. Sorriu igual boba quando viu a flor e começou a ler o bilhete: _My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came_. Lana sorriu ainda mais, lembrando-se de como eles tinham dançando essa música ontem a noite, e cheirou a flor, se sentindo uma adolescente apaixonada.


	11. Chapter 11

Ambos foram para suas respectivas casas no dia de folga. A conversa que eles tinham pela frente não seria fácil. Lana estava com muito medo da reação do quase ex noivo. Mas ela estava determinada a se permitir ser feliz. Claro que ela se preocupava com as consequências de seus atos, principalmente por Colin ser casado, mas ela queria ser feliz, e encontrou a felicidade que procurava nas poucas vezes que eles ficaram juntos. E pra ela, só isso que importava. Colin também estava com medo, apesar de seu casamento já ter acabado, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de dar o próximo passo e dizer em isso em voz alta. Mas ele estava apaixonado e disposto a começar a viver uma nova aventura ao lado da colega de trabalho.

-s-

Lana chegou no outro dia pra gravar e encontrou Colin muito estranho. Ele a estava evitando claramente, mas eles precisavam conversar. Tinha algo que ela precisava contar pra ele, mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, ele ia ficar com muita raiva dela. Mas eles tinham que ser profissionais, afinal, gravariam muitas cenas juntas e assim foi. Logo que a gravação acabou Lana tomou um banho e mandou mensagem pra ele.

_Me encontra no nosso lugar, por favor. _

E só recebeu um _OK_ em resposta.

Assim que os olhos dos dois se encontraram ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada e o peso do que ela tinha pra dizer foi sumindo lentamente, dando lugar a uma enorme preocupação com o homem que agora estava andando de um lado pro outro na frente dela.

- Colin, o que está acontecendo? Porque você tem me evitado o dia todo?

- Ela tá grávida, Lana.

- O que?! Quem Colin? – Lana perguntou sentindo o coração quebrar um pouco; a resposta era óbvia demais.

- Minha mulher. Ela tá grávida.

Lana achou que ia cair. Sua visão foi escurecendo e aos poucos os joelhos foram cedendo ao ímpeto de encostar no chão.

- E? – foi só o que ela conseguiu formular.

- E eu quero saber se isso muda alguma coisa pra você, pelo fato de você não ter terminado seu noivado ontem.

Ele sabia. Mas como ele sabia? Isso não importava, mas ela sentiu toda a mágoa na voz dele.

- Er.. eu.. não.. sei.. aconteceu.. Fred. – ela sentiu ódio de não conseguir formular uma frase direito.

- Você não me deve explicações.

- O que?

- A gente não tem nada afinal, não é mesmo Lana?! A gente teve um momento. Eu devia saber que pra você seria isso.

Lana ficou com raiva. Como assim um momento?! Ela já tinha assumido o que sentia, já tinha afirmado que era mais que um momento. Ele tinha que acreditar nela. Ele tinha.

- Você sabe que não foi um momento. Tudo que passamos não foi um momento. Quando fizemos amor, definitivamente, não foi um momento.

- E o que isso significa? Que foi mais, mas não o suficiente pra você largar seu noivo? Pra você me dar uma chance? Nos dar uma chance? – Colin gritava agora.

- Colin é complicado.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Eu to aqui falando com você que eu vou ter um filho, e mesmo assim estou disposto a largar a minha mulher pra ficar com você, pra tentar ser feliz de novo. Pra dar uma chance pra nós. – O peito de Colin doía. Ele lutava contra as lágrimas, mas a luta foi perdida. Quando ele notou seu rosto já estava marcado pela trilha salgada que elas deixavam a medida que caiam.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Lana assumiu por fim.

- É simples Lana. Você tem uma escolha. A minha eu já fiz, agora é a sua vez. Tudo está em suas mãos.

- Eu to tão confusa.

- Eu sei, mas você entende que eu não posso viver assim não entende? Eu não vou ser o outro Lana. Eu não vou deixar meu coração partir em mil pedaços toda vez que ele te tocar ou mandar uma mensagem. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso comigo, porque eu não vou aguentar. Eu não vou aguentar... – a última frase saindo quase como um sussurro.

- Colin.. – Lana tentou se aproximar mais ele se afastou. Não, ele não podia mais ficar assim.

- Essa vai ser a primeira e a última vez que eu vou te falar isso Lana: ESCOLHE A MIM! – as lágrimas foram ficando mais e mais fortes – Dá uma chance pra isso que a gente sente. Eu nunca te pediria isso se eu não soubesse que você não sente nada, mas só eu sei o que a gente passou aquele dia nesse mesmo lugar. Só eu sei o tanto que meu coração se encheu de amor ao te ver dormindo em meus braços, ao ver o quanto você é linda, ao te ver entregue a mim e ao meu toque. Eu não to pronto pra viver sem isso, eu não to pronto pra desistir disso. Não vai ser fácil, mas juntos a gente vai conseguir. Parece clichê, bobo, apaixonado, tanto faz. Mas eu to te pedindo Lana, escolhe a mim!

Lana estava tão confusa. Ela amava esse homem, mas ela fraquejou na frente de Fred. Será que era possível amar os dois ao mesmo tempo? Será que ela estava disposta a entrar nessa situação tão complicada de Colin? Será que o que ela sentia seria forte o suficiente pra dar a cara a tapa? Era muitas as perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Ela não aguentava ver o sofrimento que causava no homem, mas ela não podia enganá-lo. Ela prometeu não fazer isso mais, ela prometeu ser sincera. Mas qual era a sinceridade dela? Ela o amava, disso sabia, mas e Fred?! E tudo?! Ela sentiu suas próprias lágrimas vindo e sua cabeça começar a doer. Ela não sabia o que fazer, mas devia a Colin uma resposta.

- Eu não posso fazer isso – ela por fim confessou.

Colin sentiu seu coração parar.

- Tudo bem. Seja feliz, Lana.

Ele não conseguia dizer mais nada, as lágrimas que estavam em suspenso caíram com toda velocidade. Ele se aproximou dela devagar e a puxou pra perto dele depositando um beijo em sua cabeça, sussurrando contra ela:

- Seja feliz, meu amor. – e saiu. Correu. Queria fugir dali, dela, dele, de tudo. Do que sentia, de como doía. Mas sabia que a mulher também não estava bem. Ao chegar no acampamento, encontrou com Emilie na porta de seu trailer e apenas olhou pra ela o suficiente pra ela perceber seu estado. Ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido e o que precisava fazer. Sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo pro meio da floresta.

Lana perdeu o contato com Colin e assim que o homem deu as costas ela se permitiu quebrar. Caiu de joelhos no chão e chorou. Um choro compulsivo, dolorido. "_Adeus, meu amor_", ela sussurrava. "_Oh Colin, eu te amo tanto. Será que um dia você vai me perdoar?!_", e aos poucos os soluços foram tomando conta das palavras que saíam da boca dela. Quando ela sentiu braços a envolvendo seu coração vibrou um pouco com a esperança que ele tinha voltado pra ela. Mas não. Era Ems, sua amiga, e nos braços da pessoa que ela mais confiava ali ela acabou de quebrar.

**N/A: Bom pessoas, primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora. A vida não tá fácil pra ninguém e no fundo, fiquei sem ideias, então espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Sim, os personagens da história existem, mas ela não deixa de ser um pouco biográfica, então, tudo que eles estão passando é a realidade nua e crua dessas histórias. Espero que entendam. Nem tudo é fácil e relacionamentos demoram pra entrar nos eixos. Deve ter mais uns dois ou três capítulos antes do término da fic, eu acho. E prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível. Não ia postar mais, mas o incentivo de vocês me motivou. Obrigada por isso.**


	12. Chapter 12

O dia seguinte a discussão amanheceu um pouco cinza demais pra Lana. Ela tinha contado tudo que aconteceu pra Emilie, que apenas escutou e confortou a amiga. Não se lembrava muito de como tinha chegado ao seu trailer depois de tudo. Se lembrava vagamente de Emilie a ajudando a se deitar e o resto era um borrão. Ela olhou pela pequena fresta de luz que entrava iluminando o espaço e percebeu que ainda estava muito cedo pra levantar, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Ficava relembrando toda a conversa com Colin e cada vez mais angustiada. Ela realmente o amava, mas e Fred? Não tinha como pesar pros e contras, não quando havia tanto sentimento envolvido. Pode sentir uma pequena enxaqueca querendo dar sinal de vida e já foi logo tomando um remédio, afinal, teria cenas importantíssimas pra gravar hoje e não poderia se dar ao luxo de estar indisposta. Resolveu tomar um banho frio e espantar a tristeza e a confusão que a assolava quando notou um pequeno bilhete na cabeceira da cama. Reconheceu instantaneamente a caligrafia fina de Emilie. O bilhete era curto e não tinha assinatura: _Se o ama, deixe-o saber_. Lana caiu na cama de novo se sentindo exausta. Ela não aguentava mais pensar sobre isso. Ela o amava, mas não sabia o que fazer. Seria justo confessar isso a ele, sabendo que só o encheria de esperanças?! Ela achava que não, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria saber se o que sentia era recíproco e sabia que, depois de ontem, Colin não daria o primeiro passo. O sol começou a clarear mais ainda o quarto, esquentando um pouco o clima depois da noite fria de Vancouver. Acabou indo tomar o tão precioso banho pra relaxar.

Ela adorava o modo como a água morna parecia lavar sua alma. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era fechar os olhos e concentrar na música baixa que tocava ao fundo. Ela sempre gostava de relaxar ouvindo música, mesmo as tristes. Aliviava um pouco o coração e as angústias que ela estava sentido. E sempre deixava no aleatório. Era um jeito de o destino influenciar no que ela deveria ouvir, como se fosse uma mensagem subliminar, um sinal, uma resposta a qualquer que fosse seu problema. No fundo, ela sabia que era bobagem, mas ela acreditava. Quando começou a tocar When I Was Your Man, ela sorriu involuntariamente lembrando-se da noite que Colin dedicou essa música a ela e de tudo que aconteceu depois. Quando Beyoncé cantou a plenos pulmões Irrepleacebe, ela se lembrou de uma das várias discussões com Fred e de como ele era arrogante e prepotente, dizendo que ele era a melhor coisa da vida dele, e que nada poderia substituí-lo. Tolo! A água caia cada vez mais na cabeça dela. E ela ia ouvindo as músicas escolhidas pelo destino pra ela, e relembrando momentos de sua vida. Como se fosse alguma força maior lhe mostrando os prós e contras que ela insistia em não pensar. Acabou demorando mais do que previa no banho e correu para não se atrasar para o início das gravações.

Quando chegou à grande tenda armada para servir de refeitório, todos já estavam tomando café, e depois de uma rápida inspecionada não encontrou quem estava procurando e foi sentar-se perto de Jared. Ele estava bem crescido agora mais era um menino muito especial pra ela, e apesar do tamanho, ainda um menino. Os dois sempre se deram bem, e Jared ia várias vezes pra casa dela nas férias jogar basquete. Lana, apesar do tamanho, tinha uma habilidade incrível. Sentiu um olhar intenso sobre ela e logo encontrou os olhos de Emilie que deixavam transparecer toda a preocupação com a amiga. Em uma resposta a pergunta silenciosa da ruiva, Lana apenas acenou a cabeça em um gesto de "tô indo" e começou a comer seus ovos mexidos. Não estava com muita fome, mas precisava de energia para o exaustivo dia que estava começando. Cerca de 20 minutos depois ela viu Colin chegar com Michael. O rosto descrevia uma tristeza profunda mascarada com meios sorrisos. Sem olhar pra ela, ele pediu a palavra.

- Bom dia gente, prometo que vou tomar só um pouquinho da atenção de vocês, com duas notícias que tenho pra dar. - Antes de continuar ele olhou pro Michael em busca de conforto e recebeu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. Isso bastou pra ele respirar fundo e prosseguir: "Antes que as notícias se espalhem gostaria que vocês soubessem por mim que vou ser pai"- vários gritinhos exaltados e felicitações foram jogados para o moreno ainda em pé diante deles. Com as várias parabenizaçoes, Colin abriu o primeiro sorriso genuíno do dia, mas ainda não tinha olhado na direção da morena da mesa do fundo.

Depois do momento de euforia ele recomeçou: "Tenho mais uma coisa pra falar"

- Não vai me dizer que são gêmeos? - Josh brincou.

- Não, pelo menos não que eu saiba - Lana tinha percebido seus ombros relaxarem um pouco com a brincadeira para logo ficarem tensos de novo.

- Como a Helen já está adiantando a mudança e logo a imprensa vai descobrir, queria que vocês soubessem por mim, que apesar da gravidez, nós estamos nos separando.

O silêncio assolou o lugar. Lana estava olhando pra Colin que agora mantinha a cabeça baixa com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto no chão. Como ninguém se pronunciou ele retomou a palavra com a voz fraca e os olhos entregando a confusão de sentimentos que sentia.

- Decidimos parar de fingir que estava tudo bem e assumir que não gostamos mais um do outro pra continuarmos juntos. Vou ser o melhor pai do mundo, mas pra continuar com a minha dignidade intacta preciso ser um bom homem também, e só posso fazer isso sendo honesto - Depois de uma longa respirada ele retomou: "As coisas vão se ajeitando e eu vou ficar bem. Por enquanto vou ficar com uma amiga. É isso". E saiu andando pra fora. Michael saiu logo depois atrás dele deixando todo mundo num silencio desconfortável. Lana ainda estava absorvendo tudo o que tinha ouvido e não conseguia parar de pensar na amiga que deu abrigo a Colin. Uma pontada de ciúmes tomou conta dela, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu o olhar inquisidor de Emilie e entendeu o que tinha que fazer. Levantando, saiu sorrateiramente atrás do homem quebrado que ela amava.

- Cara, eu odeio te ver assim.

Lana ouvia os dois conversando um pouco mais afastados da tenda.

- Vai passar. É só que... dá uma sensação de vazio sabe?! De solidão. Ainda mais quando...

- Quando o que?

- Você é meu amigo e eu não vou mentir pra você. Eu me envolvi com outra pessoa.

- Você o que? Colin, como assim você só tá me contando isso agora?

- Desculpa, acho que não tava pronto pra assumir isso ainda.

- Assumir o que? Ai meu Deus, você tá apaixonado.

- Isso não importa Michael. Agora Meu coração vai ficar fechado por um bom tempo.

- Você tomou um toco né!?

- Sim. Mas isso acontece. Você acaba acreditando e só vendo aquilo que você quer ver.

- Ela é bonita?

- É. A mulher mais bonita que eu já vi. Quando ela sorri, parece que vai iluminar o mundo todo. A risada dela é o som mais contagiante que já ouvi. Os olhos dela... São tão tranquilos e ao mesmo tempo tão intensos, cara. Eu acho que eu amo essa mulher.

O coração de Lana batia descompassado dentro do peito. Ela se sentia intrusa, mas estava encantada com o jeito que Colin falava dela.

- Mas isso não importa, já que ela não sente nada não é mesmo?! Vida que segue.

- Vida que segue mesmo, afinal a sua nova companheira de casa é uma gata.

- Ei, mais respeito com a Maris. Ela é minha amiga, só isso.

Lana estremeceu com o pensamento dessa amiga de Colin. Ela precisava colocar as coisas no lugar e ia ser hoje mesmo. Mas não agora, no momento e no lugar certo.

Três horas de gravação mais tarde, Lana conversava distraidamente com a Jen quando pisou em falso e caiu batendo a lateral das costas com força no chão. Josh logo veio socorrer a amiga e mesmo um pouco desesperado Colin se manteve olhando distante. Lana acabou sendo levada para o trailer mais cedo e mesmo garantido que estava bem, ganhou um roxo enorme em toda a extensão da lateral esquerda de seu corpo. Não estava a incomodando muito, apenas dolorido. Mas resolveu aceitar a folga forçada pra ficar 100% no dia seguinte.

Logo que tomou um remédio pra dor, viu seu celular acender na mesa de cabeceira.

_Você está bem?_

_Não_. - já que Maomé, literalmente, não podia ir até a montanha, a montanha teria que vim de um jeito ou de outro pra Maomé.

_Do que você precisa? _

_Uma massagem, talvez?_

_Acho que isso eu posso fazer._

Um tempo depois ela ouviu uma leve batida na porta do trailer e sussurrou um entra baixinho. Estava um pouco lerda por causa dos remédios e ainda não conseguia se mover direito. Colin estava com o cabelo molhado, parecia que tinha acabado de sair do banho e exalava um cheiro refrescante que enchia o coração de Lana de amor por esse homem. Quando ele a viu, abriu seu sorriso torto e sentou na cama, mantendo uma considerável distância entre eles.

- Eu fiquei preocupado com você.

- Não pareceu, já que você foi o único que não chegou perto de mim.

- Desculpa, mas é melhor assim.

- E porque você veio aqui?

- Porque alguém precisa de uma massagem, e eu você é minha amiga, e eu posso muito bem fazer isso.

Amiga. Lana estremeceu com a palavra, mas decidiu ignorar o deslize.

- Trouxe o gel que sempre passo em mim quando isso acontece. Veste uma blusa mais larga e confortável que eu passo ele nas suas costas pra você.

Lana estava com uma blusa larga de botão e calças folgadas. Decidiu tirar a calça, afinal seu roxo se estendia da costela até um pouco abaixo da volta do bumbum. E ela, no fundo, queria provocar Colin. Abriu muito devagar todos os botões da blusa e a retirou, ficando só de sutiã. A mesma coisa com a calça. Colin ofegava e desviava o olhar. Aquele corpo o atraía de tal forma, que ele com certeza não ia resistir se ficasse olhando. Lana percebeu e provocou mais.

- Qual é Colin, como se você nunca tivesse me visto pelada antes.

A cor sumiu do rosto de Colin e ele preferiu não fazer nenhum comentário. Apenas pediu Lana para se deitar de bruços. Ela estava ali, com a bunda na cara dele, com aquela calcinha preta de renda, tampando apenas o necessário, e ele lutando para controlar todos os impulsos de possui aquela mulher ali mesmo. Mas não podia, não com as implicações que esse ato ia causar nos sentimentos dele. Com um controle anormal, abriu o gel e começou a trabalhar nas costas da morena, forçando levemente cada ponto roxo. Lana gemia um pouco com o contato e com o local dolorido. Quando ele desceu mais a mão e passou os dedos delicadamente na virada da sua bunda, ela sentiu uma conexão direta com seu núcleo, que já ansiava por contato. Deus, como ela desejava esse homem. Colin fez movimentos rápidos e precisos por toda extensão machucada, mas quando percebeu o desejo da mulher parou abruptamente.

- Bom, acho que isso vai ajudar. É melhor eu ir, mas qualquer coisa que você precisar é só me chamar.

E saiu. Rápido, correndo, fugindo. Lana se sentou na cama frustrada. Ele não podia deixá-la naquele estado. Nunca se considerou uma mulher ousada, nem com os homens, nem com as poucas experiências com mulheres que ela tinha tido. Mas estava com raiva dele, por deixá-la daquele jeito. Enrolou apenas um robe no corpo quase desnudo e foi atrás dele. Nem bateu na porta e já foi entrado, pra encontrar o moreno sentado de cabeça baixa na beirada da cama.

- Lana, não.

- Não o que? Você diz que me quer, faz o que faz, e agora me deixa assim?

- Foi você que escolheu assim. Não eu.

Lana foi se aproximando lentamente dele, e quando estava quase o tocando deixou o robe cair, expondo o conjunto de renda que estava no corpo.

- Me manda ir embora então – falou tão perto da boca dele, que ele sentiu o hálito de aspirina da morena.

- Eu.. não consigo.

- Você não tem que conseguir.

- Tenho.

- Colin, olha pra mim.

Quando os olhos dos dois se encontraram Lana teve certeza no fundo do seu coração que seria capaz de tudo pra fazer aquele homem feliz.

- Eu te amo, Colin.

**Bom, desculpem a falta de atualização, mas como também não teve comentários, acho que vocês nem sentiram falta. Não sei se estão gostando, mas se estiverem me deixe saber. Talvez eu continue escrevendo as minhas loucuras. **


	13. Chapter 13

- Eu te amo, Colin!

Nos segundos que seguiram essa declaração, Lana podia jurar que o silêncio dentro do trailer era tanto que eles conseguiam ouvir todos os animais que habitavam aquela região, com exímia perfeição. Colin não se movia, era nítida a inquietação que seus olhos azuis transmitiam. Ele não sabia se tinha escutado direito, se ela tinha dito no calor do momento, ele não sabia de nada e o silêncio da morena não revelava ou deixava grandes explicações. Lana não sabia o que fazer. Ela apenas encarava Colin com um olhar de espanto e surpresa. No fundo, ela sempre achou que ouviria essas palavras primeiro, e tinha muito medo de não estar preparada pra responder o homem. Mas nesse momento que antecedeu toda essa confusão, nessa caminhada louca e curta entre os trailers, ela teve certeza do que sentia. Ela sentia raiva, insegurança, medo, tudo por ele ter a deixado daquele jeito, mas isso era apenas o começo. Ela sentia necessidade de mostrar pra ele o tanto que ela se importava com ele. Ela viu tanta magoa nos olhos dele quando ele fugiu dela. Tanta raiva, escondendo a camada funda de rancor que ele sentia por aquela noite na floresta. Era isso! Ele precisava ouvir de novo e de novo e quantas vezes fosse necessário pra ele acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Ela tinha o escolhido. E ele tinha todo o direito de saber disso. Ela involuntariamente sorriu pra ele. O sorriso mais doce que Colin já tinha visto no rosto dela. Ele sustentava o olhar daquela mulher há tempo de mais. E no fundo, estava sendo uma tortura pra ele. No momento que ele ia desviar e correr para o banheiro, ela se aproximou rápido demais. Ele sentiu sua mao quente e macia no seu queixo, forçando-o a nao recuar o olhar.

- Olha pra mim! - ela pediu suavemente - Eu te amo, Colin!  
- Não minta pra mim Lana. por favor, nao me torture mais. Não faça isso!  
- Olha se voce consegue ver mentira aqui? Você só consegue enxergar uma coisa – Lana chegou tão perto dele que compartilhava do mesmo ar irregular que ele – Amor, Colin!

Ela não se conteve e o beijou. Não foi um beijo controlador ou com urgência. Foi lento, cadenciado pelo sentimento que tomava conta dos dois. Lana demonstrava todo seu amor por aquele homem naquele beijo. Depois de um tempo ambos precisavam de ar, mas Lana não se separou dele. Continuava olhando naqueles olhos azuis que agora demonstrava tamanha emoção que ela não conseguia falar nada, apenas sorrir.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa Lana o beijo novamente, dessa vez o desejo crescente demonstrado na forma como sua boca devorava a de Colin. Num gesto rápido ela desceu as mãos por seu abdômen, chegando ao cós da calça. Sem separar os lábios ela aprofundou mais o beijo e mordeu o lábio inferior de Colin, que gemia baixinho na boca da mulher. A mão de Lana já estava dentro da cueca do homem que agora ofegava na sua boca, cada vez mais entorpecido por aquela mulher e pelo desejo que queimava em seu corpo. Lana começou a acariciar seu membro já rígido ainda preso por duas camadas de roupa, num ritmo lento e constante, entregando todo o prazer possível ao homem que ela amava. Ela sorriu na boca dele, que distribuía pequenos beijos ao longo do rosto da morena descendo por seu pescoço. Quando ele encontrou seu ponto sensível logo abaixo da curva do pescoço ele mordeu forte e Lana arqueou a cabeça e gemeu em aprovação. Sem parar de acariciar lentamente o pênis duro de Colin, Lana sorriu e começou a descer seus beijos pelo pescoço dele, e distribuindo pequenas chupadas ao longo de todo seu abdômen ainda coberto, até chegar bem perto da sua cintura. Lançando um olhar para cima, ela percebeu os olhos de Colin escurecer de desejo e se sentiu extremamente atraída por ele, sentindo toda a sua excitação encharcar sua calcinha. Com um movimento rápido ele abaixou as calças e a cueca jogando-as num canto qualquer e suavemente trouxe o membro do amado e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos molhados na cabeça. Colin gemeu forte com o contato. A língua de Lana começou a trabalhar ao longo de toda a extensão do pênis do moreno que gemia cada vez mais forte. Com a cabeça arqueada para trás ele murmurava palavras sem nexo enquanto sentia a morena chupar delicadamente seu saco.

- Oh Lana.. oh meu Deus.. – ele sussurrava em meio ao desejo.

Lana estava entorpecida pelo prazer que estava proporcionando ao amado e mordeu com força o pênis de Colin que gritou e agarrou a cabeça da mulher, forçando-a a receber todo o seu membro dentro de sua cabeça. Colin agora bombardeava seu membro com força dentro da boca dela, que não reclamava, cada estocada era um meneio rápido de sua língua levando o homem a loucura. Ela sabia que ele estava vindo, e ela estava pronta pra recebe-lo dentro dela. Colin já podia sentir um orgasmo atravessar seu corpo e o gozo pronto pra sair, afrouxou suas mãos da cabeça da mulher e fez menção desse afastar para não gozar na boca dela, mas Lana cravou sua unha na cintura dele e olhou pra cima dando permissão para ele. Era só isso que faltava pra ele vim com força, jorrando todo seu prazer na boca dela, que engoliu tudo de uma vez. Ainda passando a língua ao redor do pênis dele, Lana foi subindo distribuindo beijos molhados e fazendo o caminho para a boca dele, aproveitando e levando sua blusa junto. Quando a última peça de roupa dele caiu, Lana olhou fundo nos olhos dele, que brilhavam de amor e prazer por ela.

- Eu escolho você, Colin. Só você.

Ele não conseguiu se segurar. Agarrou com força a cintura da mulher e a trouxe pra perto dele, tomando sua boca com tanta força que deixaria marcas para o dia seguinte. Devorando cada pedaço daquela boca, que pouco tempo antes havia dado tanto prazer a ele, Colin teve a certeza do amor que sentia por ela. Descendo a mão por toda sua extensão ainda arroxeada, ele desabotoou o sutiã dela, e a depositou com todo o carinho em sua cama. Colin a observava com um afeto comovente.

- Tão linda.. – ele corria os olhos por todo o corpo da mulher, coberto por uma fina camada de renda em seu núcleo – tão minha.

Os olhos de Lana brilhavam e ele aproveitou a deixa e abocanhou um dos seus mamilos. Chupando e girando a língua ao redor, Colin devorava o seio da mulher com força e desejo. Lana estava entregue ao toque dele, e instintivamente fechou os olhos, sentindo cada movimento da língua dele em seu corpo. Com uma leve mordida no bico de seu peito, ele passou para o outro seio e iniciou todo o processo. Enquanto sua boca se movia habilmente no peito da mulher, suas mãos desceram pela sua barriga e começou a tocar seu núcleo por cima da calcinha.

- Tão pronta pra mim..- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela que sentia seu núcleo inchar de desejo por ele.

Descendo seus beijos por todo o corpo da mulher, ele começou a distribuir suaves carícias na parte que estava machucada. Lana estremeceu um pouco com o contato, ainda doía, mas ele era tão delicado e atencioso que a emocionava.

- Oh Colin, eu te amo tanto.

Colin podia jurar que essa era sua nova frase preferida. Ainda sem tirar a boca do corpo da mulher ele foi descendo até alcançar as coxas da morena. Dando leves mordidas e chupões em torno de seu núcleo ele decidiu não tortura-la, não hoje. Ele gentilmente retirou sua calcinha e abocanhou seu clitóris, envolvendo sua língua em toda a sua extensão molhada e pulsante de desejo por ele. Lana agora gemia alto e não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra direito. Ele a chupava e lambia compulsivamente. Como ele sentiu saudades daquele gosto. Ele podia sentir as paredes dela vibrando em sua língua e sabia que ela estava vindo, resolveu penetrar três dedos de uma vez nela, que praticamente sentou na cama de susto, misturado com o prazer que o toque dele causava nela. Sentando com ela, ele começou a beijá-la enquanto a penetrava cada vez mais forte. Em um movimento rápido ele a puxou pra cima, sentando-a no pênis dele. Olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, ele disse: "Eu também te amo, Lana". E eles se beijaram e se fundiram num só. Ela cavalgava com força em cima sentada em cima dele, sem desgrudar seus lábios do dele num só minuto. Ele estocava cada vez mais rápido nela, que gemia em sua boca, e suava em sua testa. Ela começou a sentir seu corpo tremer coma força do orgasmo que tomava conta dela. Ela se permitiu gozar com ele dentro dela ainda. E assim ficaram por um tempo, só sentindo a presença um do outro, enquanto normalizavam suas respirações. Depois de um tempo se deitaram na cama e ficaram assim, olhando um pro outro. Nenhum dos dois falava nada. Colin ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido, ele não sabia se tudo tinha sido uma loucura de momento ou se ela realmente queria aquilo, queria dizer aquilo. Como que vendo as perguntas nos olhos dele, ela foi logo falando:

- Sim, Colin. Eu amo você e eu devia ter assumido isso antes. Desculpa se fui fraca de não ter coragem, mas não sabia o que fazer. Estava com medo de arriscar tudo no inseguro. Mas eu não posso mais lutar contra o que eu sinto. Eu escolho você, só você. Eu prometo.

Colin abriu o sorriso mais verdadeiro que ele dera em muito tempo, ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como ele amava aquela mulher.

- Olha, esses últimos dias longe de você foram os piores pra mim. Você não sabe como já faz parte da minha vida, da minha rotina, da minha felicidade.. Eu te amo tanto, Mrs. Parrilla.

Ela sorriu com o apelido.

- Como eu senti falta de te ouvir dizer isso, Mr. O'Donaughue.

Ele a puxou para um beijo apaixonado e a envolveu contra seu corpo. Ambos estavam nus e suados, mas não se importavam com isso. Apenas queriam ficar assim, nesse momento, nos braços um do outro, para sempre.

**Gatas e gatos que me acompanham, muito obrigada pelos lindos comentários que vocês tem deixado pra mim. Não vou parar a fic, mas quando começar a ficar chato vocês me avisem que dou um fim. Capítulo dedicado as lindas do #50Shades que me acompanham. Se vocês gostariam de ver alguma coisa em especial nessa história, só pedir. Ideias, críticas ou sugestões? **


End file.
